Blond Angel
by allylicity
Summary: Quelques mois après la défaite de Darhk, Felicity et Oliver continuent leurs activités contre le crime seul jusqu'à ce que le passé de celle-ci ne refasse surface. (Olicity)
1. Chapter 1

**Blond Angel**

 **Chers lecteurs, une nouvelle histoire post saison 4.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Felicity rentrait du repère où Oliver et elle passaient leurs nuits à traquer les criminels. Depuis que Darhk avait été neutralisé, les crimes diminuaient ce qui les faisait souffler un peu. Il faut dire que depuis que l'équipe ne se résumait pour l'instant qu'à eux deux, une baisse des méchants n'était pas de trop.

Heureusement en cas de gros problème, Curtis, l'ex employé de Felicity et Barry/ Flash venaient les aider.

Les deux ex fiancés avaient gardé leur vie sentimentale de côté pour éviter toute perturbation. Oliver avait tenté de persuader la jeune femme de reprendre son poste de CEO de Palmer Tech mais celle-ci avait refusé préférant bosser sur un projet pour monter une petite société spécialisée en technologie médicale.

L'archer était maire de Star City depuis peu et s'attelait à de nombreux dossiers laissés en suspend ce qui n'était pas facile à gérer. Heureusement il arrivait à se défouler le soir dans la traque des méchants.

L'informaticienne arrivait devant la porte de sa maison lorsqu'elle aperçut un bouquet de lys au pied des marches. La belle blonde, un peu étonné prit le bouquet et un détail lui donna des sueurs froides : le bouquet était joliment ficelé par un ruban de satin bleu marine et une plume blanche.

Ce lien, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Prenant sur elle, Felicity lut en tremblant la carte accompagnant le bouquet :

 _ **« Mon bel ange blond, je viens te chercher. Avec tout mon amour, James. »**_

La jeune femme, choquée, pu juste entrer et fermer la porte derrière elle avant de se laisser glisser au sol d'effroi. Pleins de souvenirs aussi terrifiants et dégoutants les uns que les autres lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle se disait que personne ne pourrait stopper ce qui allait arriver, elle en était persuadée.

Felicity resta dans cet immobilisme plusieurs heures. Elle n'avait pas vu le soleil se lever. Ce fut sa sonnerie de téléphone qui la sorti de sa torpeur.

 _« Allo ?_

 _\- Felicity c'est Curtis je vous rappelle le rendez vous que nous devions avoir avec Mr Still…_

 _\- Oh non !_ répondit la jeune femme en regardant l'heure. _J'arrive, faites les patienter s'il vous plait…_

L'informaticienne arriva en trompe sous les regards curieux de Curtis et des différentes personnes conviées à cette entrevue. La jeune femme fit de son mieux pour présenter son projet mais cela lui était très difficile.

A la fin, une fois tout le monde partit, Curtis s'avança vers elle avec un café qu'elle accepta volontiers.

 _\- Felicity, est-ce que tout va bien ?_ demanda le jeune homme très inquiet.

 _\- Oui comme toujours,_ mentit la belle blonde en plaquant un sourire sur son visage. _Je suis désolée Curtis mais je vais prendre ma journée, il faut que je fasse quelque chose…_

 _\- Je peux vous aider ?_

 _\- Non, ce n'est rien de méchant mais il faut que j'y regarde de plus près »_ , dit-elle en partant voulant esquiver d'autres questions.

Elle comprenait l'inquiétude de Curtis. Il avait quitté son emploi de Palmer Tech pour la suivre dans ce projet risqué. Donc voir son associée apeurée quitter les lieux distraite, ce n'était pas très rassurant.

* * *

La jeune femme décida de mener ses recherches au repère. Comme Oliver n'était pas là jusqu'à ce soir et que cet endroit était le plus sûr pour elle, Felicity n'avait pas hésité. Elle se lança dans les recherches concernant son morceau de passé et surtout, elle chercha l'amie avec laquelle elle s'était sortie de ce calvaire. Seulement ce qu'elle trouva la bouleversa : Taylor était portée disparu.

Felicity poussa ses recherches et comprit que le message du bouquet disait vrai : James avait semé des cadavres sur son passage depuis deux mois. Toutes des jeunes femmes lui ressemblant, retrouvées étranglées, mutilées, violées, ligotées avec un ruban bleu marine et une plume blanche.

L'informaticienne en eut un haut le cœur et courut dans les toilettes pour rendre son café. Une fois débarbouillée, elle resta encore muette et immobile se souvenant de cet homme charmeur, sadique et écœurant. Comment avait-elle pu croire que ce passé était derrière elle ?!

Ce fut au bout de quelques heures et d'autres recherches que Felicity prit une décision : elle allait parler de tout ça à Oliver. Après tout, l'archer avait toujours été présent pour elle et elle pourrait voir si après cette révélation ça serait toujours le cas.

* * *

En fin de soirée, Oliver arriva au repère prêt à s'entrainer pour évacuer sa frustration de ne pouvoir pas en faire assez pour une famille qu'il aurait vraiment voulu aider. Des fois, occuper la place de maire craignait, pensa-t-il.

Lorsqu'il descendit, le jeune homme salua Felicity qui était déjà au travail…enfin il le crût jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit légèrement tremblante, des cernes sous les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle en posant la main sur son épaule. Felicity sursauta avec de grands yeux :

 _« Oh Oliver ! Désolée je ne t'avais pas entendu._

 _\- Felicity ça va ?_

Oliver vit que la belle blonde semblait inquiète.

 _\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose Oliver. J'aurai besoin de ton aide._

L'archer n'avait jamais vu Felicity dans un tel état. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

 _\- Quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours là pour toi Felicity. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas._

Felicity détourna la tête des yeux magnifiques de cet homme qu'elle avait failli épouser. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il obligea Felicity à lui faire face et caressa sa joue.

 _\- Je sais qu'il s'est passé plein de choses ces temps-ci entre nous mais n'aies jamais peur de m'avouer ou de me raconter quelque chose. Je ne partirai pas tu m'entends ?!_

 _\- Ok,_ dit-elle pas très rassurée avant de lui tendre le ruban bleu marine avec la plume blanche. _Quand j'ai eu mon bac, j'étais très têtue et ma mère n'arrangeait rien. Le MIT m'avait annoncé que face aux nombreuses candidatures qu'ils avaient reçu et malgré mon excellent dossier, je ne serais prise que dans un an à l'institut._

La jeune femme marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

 _\- J'ai donc décidé avec une amie, Taylor, de me trouver un boulot pour aider un peu ma mère et mettre de côté pour mes années d'études. Sauf que je n'ai pas écouté ma mère et avec Taylor ont a commencé à écumer les salles de jeux._

 _\- Ok,_ répondit Oliver prudemment, ne voyant pas où Felicity voulait en venir.

 _\- Et trois mois après lors d'une partie pour expert, Taylor et moi on est tombé sur James,_ dit-elle la bouche sèche. _C'était un jeune homme charmant d'apparence. J'avais 18 ans et lui 25, et j'ai crû qu'il me trouvait attirante… Mais en fait James était un trafiquant de femmes escortes._

C'est là que Felicity vit le regard d'horreur de l'homme qu'elle aimait se poser sur elle. Elle continua son récit.

 _\- Au bout de plusieurs invitations à sa table et à diner, James nous prit au piège dans sa chambre d'hôtel en nous montrant des vidéos de nos proches et nous dit à Taylor et moi que si nous ne faisions pas ce qu'il voulait, il tuerait nos proches_ , dit la jeune femme, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. _J'avais peur, j'étais jeune, je…_

 _\- Tu as accepté,_ répondit Oliver dans un souffle.

Felicity hocha la tête, honteuse.

 _\- On a été emmené dans une chambre avec plusieurs autres filles qui avaient entre 16 et 30 ans. Personne ne parlait mais James m'a reprise tout de suite avec lui, il m'a emmené dans sa chambre et il…_

Oliver prit sa tête dans les mains. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

 _\- Après, il m'a surnommé son bel ange blond et il m'a assigné différents clients. J'ai voulu m'enfuir au début mais James me montra ce qu'il faisait aux filles qui mettait en danger ses affaires,_ Dit la jeune femme en montrant les cadavres de femmes trouvés plus tôt dans la journée.

 _\- Mais comment tu… ?_

 _\- Avec Taylor on a réussi à s'enfuir et on a réussi à faire tomber James avec l'aide du FBI que j'avais piraté à la hâte._

Oliver contemplait le ruban et Felicity poursuivit :

 _\- J'ai reçu un bouquet de lys avec ce ruban hier soir devant ma porte. Il vient pour moi Oliver »._

* * *

 **Alors, vos impressions? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Chers lecteurs, tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews et merci de suivre cette histoire.**

 **Je remercie en particulier les guests à qui je ne peux répondre malheureusement : Fernande, Ally84, Evy, Olicity et les anonymes.**

 **Ravie de voir que la fanfic vous plait. :D**

 **Du coup un autre chapitre plus tôt que prévu.**

 **Bonne lecture et hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

Oliver était comme sonné par les révélations de son ex fiancée. La seule chose qu'il put faire, fut de quitter le repère sous le regard désemparé de Felicity.

Il se retrouva dix minutes plus tard en moto à repasser trois fois dans le même quartier. Le jeune homme avait en tête les mots de la belle blonde : escortes, James, menaces… Il était parti pour digérer tout ça mais regretta aussitôt son geste. Felicity était effrayée et venait de lui révéler quelque chose de difficile et lui comme un con avait fui.

L'archer rebroussa chemin à toute vitesse au repère, bien décidé à s'excuser et venir en aide à l'informaticienne. Mais au lieu de la retrouver, il trouva un endroit vide et un mot sur le bureau de Felicity, taché de larmes.

« _**Oliver,**_

 _ **Je savais que la révélation de ce secret serait trop dure pour toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'impliquer. Je vais traquer James seule. N'essaie pas de me retrouver.**_

 _ **Je t'aime plus que ma vie malgré ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois entre nous. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.**_

 _ **Felicity »**_

Oliver se mit à appeler la jeune femme, sans succès. Il finit par lâcher de rage son téléphone sur le bureau.

 _« Non ! Non ! Non ! »_ Répétait-il, pris de panique avant de prendre ses clés et de se rendre au domicile de l'IT Girl.

Le trajet avait été rapide (plus qu'il ne faut) et c'est une maison vide de toute présence que trouva l'archer. Le jeune homme avait crocheté la serrure de la porte de la cuisine après avoir frappé et sonner en vain à la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la chambre de Felicity, il trouva l'armoire dévalisée à la hâte, des affaires de toilettes manquantes. Et c'est là qu'Oliver resta paralysé un bon moment : il l'avait perdu.

L'archer s'asseyait sur le lit et retenta de joindre la jeune femme : le numéro n'était plus attribué. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains. Comment avait-il pu la laisser seule et effrayée ?! S'il ne la retrouvait pas il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

Après une bonne heure de route, Felicity se trouva à Ivy Town où elle avait élu domicile avec Oliver lorsqu'ils étaient encore heureux. Elle avait téléphoné en chemin à l'agence immobilière et celle-ci lui avait dit que la maison était toujours vacante si elle le souhaitait. La jeune femme avait prit un nom d'emprunt pour ne pas être dans le viseur de James, du moins, pour l'instant.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la maison, la nostalgie l'envahit. Felicity revoyait Oliver revenir de son jogging matinale tandis qu'elle essayait en vain de lui préparer une omelette, les rires et le plaisir ressenti sur le canapé du salon…et la terrasse où l'archer lui avait promis de ne plus jamais s'enfuir…

Comme tout change en un seul instant, pensa-t-elle. Il y a quelques mois, elle allait dire oui à l'homme de sa vie, aujourd'hui, elle voyait la partie la plus sombre de son passé refaire surface. Pour cette nuit, l'informaticienne voulait juste se reposer avant de se jeter seule dans la bataille.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, la jeune femme était en proie à des rêves mêlés à des souvenirs terrifiants. Elle se voyait marchant dans un couloir sombre aboutissant sur une chambre rouge sang avec James l'attendant avec des liens bleus marine, prêt à jouer… Elle se débattait avec force, elle entendait James prononçait son nom…puis…

« _Non ! James je ne veux pas, je…_

 _\- Felicity réveille toi !_

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et vit qu'elle se débattait dans les bras d'Oliver. Felicity recula dans le lit, bien décidée à mettre de la distance entre l'archer et elle.

 _\- Oliver, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!_

 _\- Je venais m'excuser et te ramener à Star City,_ dit Oliver en voulant s'approcher de l'IT Girl qui lui interdit. _Je m'excuse de l'attitude que j'ai eue. Felicity j'étais sous le choc, je…_

 _\- Tu es parti Oliver,_ dit-elle dans un souffle, le regard embué, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, la tête dans les mains. _Tu avais promis de rester._

Le jeune homme s'avança et s'assit sur le lit près d'elle.

 _\- Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir fait ça et je suis soulagé de t'avoir retrouvé, on va…_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider Oliver_ , lui déclara-t-elle sur un ton affirmé en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _James a enlevé Taylor il y a trois semaines alors qu'elle était en sécurité…_

 _\- Je te protégerai._

 _\- Je veux retrouver Taylor et en finir avec James,_ finit la belle blonde plein de haine.

Oliver la regardait. Il voyait la détermination de Felicity mais…

 _\- Je sais que tu vas m'en dissuader mais je veux en finir_. _Dieu sait où est mon amie et ce qu'elle est forcée de faire… Aucune femme ne devrait vivre ça._

 _\- Dans ce cas laisse-moi t'aider,_ redit le jeune homme. _Je ne veux pas que tu te perdes dans les ténèbres seule._

 _\- Oliver…_

 _\- Je ne m'en irai plus jamais Felicity je te le promets. Et le temps qu'on trouve un plan pour traquer ce connard, tu vivras chez moi. Et ce n'est pas discutable,_ dit-il en voyant l'informaticienne prête à riposter. _Tu as toujours été là depuis notre rencontre et tu as fait face à des choses difficiles de mon passé, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas à tes côtés à cet instant._

Les ex fiancés se regardèrent intensément et l'un comme l'autre, ils savaient que tout avait été dit. Felicity se rapprocha d'Oliver et le serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Ne me remercie pas,_ lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

L'archer se sentait bien en cet instant. La jeune femme lui manquait tellement depuis leur rupture. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il sentait une intimité particulière entre eux deux. L'odeur de son shampooing, pouvoir lui caresser les cheveux, Oliver se sentait apaisé.

L'instant dura une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver lâche :

 _\- Ne me quitte plus jamais Felicity._

La jeune femme releva la tête et regard ait bien Oliver.

 _\- Promis. Par contre, j'ai une question._

 _\- Vas-y._

 _\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?_

 _\- J'ai regardé les caméras de la ville et vu que tu te diriger en direction d'Ivy Town. J'ai suivi mon instinct et j'ai appelé les voisins et ils m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient aperçu._

 _\- Il va vraiment falloir que je sois plus prudente à l'avenir, ça aurait pu être James au lieu de toi. »_

* * *

Le lendemain matin lorsque Felicity se réveilla, elle sentit une bonne odeur de pancakes venir à elle et elle sourit. La jeune femme arriva dans la cuisine et vit Oliver aux fourneaux. Cette vision la fit sourire une nouvelle fois et lui fit oublier pour quelques secondes l'horreur de son passé.

Oliver se retourna :

 _« Hey ! Je nous ai fait des pancakes à la myrtille._

 _Mes préférés ! Merci Oliver_ , répondit la jeune femme en serrant Oliver à la taille et en une fraction de seconde, gênée, elle retira ses mains de son ex fiancé rougissant.

 _\- Je n'ai pas oublié et il y avait de la nourriture dans le sellier._

Les jeunes gens prirent le petit déjeuner tranquillement. Lorsqu'Oliver revint après avoir pris une douche, il trouva Felicity sur la terrasse qui avait l'air songeuse. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'asseyait en silence. Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence :

 _\- J'ai peur que cette fois-ci je n'en sorte pas indemne_.

L'archer regarda l'informaticienne et lui dit :

 _\- Tu t'en sortiras, je le sais._

 _\- Promets-moi que si les choses tournent mal tu…_

 _\- Non Felicity ça n'arrivera pas ! On va rentrer à Star City, monter un plan solide et tout ira bien._

La jeune femme se mit à sourire.

 _\- Pourquoi tu souris ?_

 _\- Non c'est juste que tu es devenu plus optimiste que moi._

 _\- J'ai eu un bon professeur »,_ lui répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

Les deux ex fiancés rentrèrent en début d'après midi à Star City. Felicity prit ses quartiers au repère, Oliver ayant peur qu'avec sa notoriété publique, des photos de Felicity ne s'échappent dans la presse et attirent James.

L'IT Girl appela Curtis avec un nouveau téléphone sécurisé pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'elle travaillait au repère pour des raisons confidentielles. Oliver quant à lui reprit son rôle de maire mais n'arrêtait pas de penser au plan qu'ils allaient élaborer pour mettre fin aux agissements de ce James.

En fin de soirée, Oliver arriva au repère avec de la nourriture provenant du restaurant chinois où ils aimaient manger depuis quelques temps. Felicity était affamée. Ils parlèrent des dossiers de la ville, de pleins de choses puis l'archer aborda le cas de James.

 _« Je pense qu'il faut faire revenir l'équipe._

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux, interloquée.

 _\- Quoi ?! Il en est hors de question !_

 _\- Avec ma fonction de maire j'ai peur de ne pas être là tout le temps pour te protéger et je veux que tu sois en sécurité 24h/24._

 _\- Non Oliver !_

 _\- C'est trop tard, Théa, Lance, Roy et Lyla sont en route et John viendra nous rejoindre dans une semaine après son retour de mission._

Felicity se leva, choquée. Mais Oliver reprit la parole :

 _\- Je ne leur ai rien dit sur James et ton passé. Ils savent juste que tu es en danger et que tu as besoin de nous tous. Ils n'ont pas hésité à venir car ils tiennent à toi. Tu es libre de leur divulguer ce que tu veux sur ton passé._

 _\- Comment as-tu pu ?!_ commença la jeune femme prise de panique. _James est redoutable ! En t'en parlant je t'ai mis en danger ! Tu viens de mettre tout le monde en danger_ !

 _\- Felicity, ce sont tes amis et ils s'inquiètent pour toi._ _Et surtout, ils peuvent nous aider et assurer leur propre sécurité. »_

* * *

L'informaticienne n'adressa plus la parole au jeune homme jusqu'au lendemain soir après l'arrivée de Théa.

La brunette prit dans ses bras son grand frère un long moment.

« _Tu m'as manqué Speedy_ , dit l'archer.

 _\- Ça fait du bien de te voir._

 _\- Comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Bien. J'ai fait un petit tour du monde improvisé et j'ai pu faire un peu le point._

 _\- Ta soif de sang est maitrisée ?_ demanda Oliver, concerné.

 _\- Oui, j'ai réussi à trouver une technique de méditation efficace. Et toi grand frère, ça va ? Où est Fel ?_

Oliver se calla contre le bureau de l'informaticienne.

 _\- Je lui ai dit que vous veniez tous pour l'aider, depuis elle ne m'adresse plus la parole._

 _\- Tu lui as dit ça d'un coup ?!_

 _\- Ben oui, autant qu'elle le sache…_

 _\- Ollie !_ répondit sa sœur sur un ton de reproche. _Felicity ne s'attendait pas à notre venue, elle s'est confiée uniquement à toi. Je comprends que cela la travaille… Mais je sais que tu as fait ça pour son bien,_ répondit-elle avant qu'Oliver ne réplique. _Où est-elle ?_

 _\- Dans sa chambre._

Théa laissa son frère pour se rendre dans la chambre en question, puis elle revint :

 _\- Euh, il n'y a personne Ollie »._

Le frère et la sœur cherchèrent Felicity dans tous les recoins du repère, personne. Oliver, fou de rage arracha la tête d'un mannequin de combat avec le pied.

* * *

Felicity était partie du repère. Elle ne voulait pas parler de son passé à ses amis. C'était trop pour elle. La jeune femme était rentrée chez elle avec un plan en tête. Elle savait que c'était risqué mais c'était le seul moyen d'en finir.

L'informaticienne vit un autre ruban en forme de cœur avec plein de plumes blanches étalées sur son lit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'elle entendit une voix malheureusement familière derrière elle.

« _Nous sommes enfin réuni mon ange_ , dit James en plaquant Felicity contre lui et lui mettant un mouchoir de chloroforme sous le nez. _Tu ne m'échapperas plus jamais, tu es à moi."_

La belle blonde essaya de se débattre mais sombra dans l'inconscience en quelques secondes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Chers lecteurs, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Encore merci pour tous les reviews que je reçois. Ils me font extrêmement plaisir.**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

Oliver et sa sœur s'étaient précipités chez Felicity. La maison semblait calme en apparence. Théa qui était allée dans la chambre de l'IT Girl, appela son frère qui arriva immédiatement :

 _« Ollie, c'est quoi tout ça ?_ demanda la jeune sœur en montrant le lit.

L'archer crut que le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il alla jusqu'au lit, vit le mouchoir par terre emplit de chloroforme et prit une plume entre ses doigts.

 _\- On arrive trop tard,_ répondit-il d'une petite voix. _Il faut qu'on aille au repère voir par où ils sont partis._

Théa regardait son frère.

 _\- Grand frère peux tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Qui en veut à Felicity ? Un ex amant jaloux ?!_

 _\- Je t'expliquerai ça au repère. »_

Sur le chemin du retour, Oliver ne cessait de s'en vouloir. Les deux fois où Felicity était partie, c'était à cause de lui. Et maintenant, ce psychopathe l'avait kidnappé.

Au repère, le Capitaine Lance et Lyla étaient là. Leurs sourires retombèrent vite lorsqu'ils entendirent ce qu'il se passait de la bouche de Théa. Oliver ne se souciait pas de leur raconter quoique ce soit pour l'instant. Le jeune homme avait pris place derrière les ordinateurs de la belle blonde pour la retrouver.

Il vit une berline noire faire deux passages il y a peu de temps devant la maison de l'IT Girl avant qu'ils n'arrivent sa sœur et lui. Pas moyen de traquer la moindre piste. La plaque était illisible, pas de moyen de faire de reconnaissance faciale, ni de trouver la voiture par triangulation de GPS.

Au bout d'une autre demi - heure, Oliver eut enfin l'état d'esprit de se tourner vers ses amis désireux de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Cela serait pénible mais il leur racontera l'histoire de Felicity.

* * *

L'informaticienne sentit que la voiture ralentissait. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, elle se remémora avec horreur que James était bien là. On lui avait bandé les yeux, bâillonné la bouche et attaché les mains dans le dos…avec ce qu'elle soupçonnait être un ruban bleu marine.

La jeune femme essaya de faire le vide pour pouvoir identifier le lieu où elle se trouvait mais James, elle le supposait du moins, caressait sa cuisse. Une voix suave se fit entendre à son oreille.

 _« Bienvenue à la maison mon ange._

Quelqu'un à sa gauche ouvrit la portière et la sortit de la voiture avec un peu trop de zèle ce qui n'échappa pas à James.

 _\- Tu vas te comporter gentiment avec ma Felicity, elle mérite d'être traiter avec délicatesse._

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui ne se voyait pas. James l'aida lui-même à monter des marches et une odeur de jasmin envahit ses narines. Au bout de deux minutes, l'informaticienne était assise tant bien que mal et James lui susurra à l'oreille :

 _\- Mon ange je vais t'enlever tes liens. Si tu cries ou essaies quoique ce soit, je n'hésiterai pas à tuer une des personnes se trouvant dans cette pièce. M'as-tu bien comprise ?_

La belle blonde hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'il n'hésitera pas une seconde. James lui retira ses liens. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour ne plus avoir la vue brouillée. Elle se trouvait dans un petit salon cosy blanc avec des meubles ouvragés, attenant à une chambre lui semblait-il.

James se tenait à côté d'elle et lui caressa la joue, ce qui lui provoqua un frisson de dégout.

 _\- Tu n'es pas contente de me retrouver ? Après mon désagrément avec le FBI, je t'ai cherché partout, en vain jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. On annonçait tes fiançailles avec Oliver Queen. Quel gâchis mon ange,_ dit il tout en caressant le dos de l'informaticienne. _Heureusement tout a été annulé._

Felicity ne parlait toujours pas. Elle savait que cet homme allait la menacer avec ses proches, dont Oliver. Elle n'était pas inquiète de cela.

 _\- Je t'ai connu plus bavarde mon cœur._

 _\- Les retrouvailles amicales ne sont pas réciproques !_ lança l'IT Girl tout en repoussant la main de James ce qui lui valut une claque.

 _\- De toute façon maintenant nous sommes ensemble, il faudra t'y faire…on parlera affaire demain…_

 _\- Où est Taylor ?_

Le beau brun la scanna du regard avant de sourire :

 _\- Je vois que tu as fait tes devoirs. Taylor est ici. Sa survie dépendra de ta conduite et de ta dévotion pour moi mon ange._

 _\- Je veux la voir._

James se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son Eau de Cologne dégueulasse.

 _\- Tu la verras demain…enfin si tu es sage cette nuit,_ répondit-il avec un sourire salace, sa main remontant trop haut sur la cuisse de l'informaticienne qui ferma les yeux. _Je vais te laisser te préparer dans la salle de bain, je t'ai laissé quelque chose de plus confortable à porter. Mes gardes vont t'escorter. A tout de suite mon ange._

La jeune femme fut emmenée dans une salle de bain où elle put être seule. Elle essayait de ne pas paniquée mais elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Un haut le cœur la saisit et elle rendit de la bile dans les toilettes. Après s'être rafraichit, l'informaticienne pensait à Oliver qui devait être mort d'inquiétude mais aussi à ses amis. Il n'aurait pas dû les appeler. Elle se débrouillerait seule ce qu'elle faisait déjà.

Felicity savait que dés qu'elle franchirait le seuil de sa maison, James viendrait la chercher. Et elle savait qu'elle devrait jouer le jeu pour parvenir à ses fins tout en n'éveillant pas les soupçons de ce psychopathe…même si ça impliquait de se donner à James ou à d'autres hommes… ça la rendait dingue mais si elle voulait mettre fin à tout ça, il le faudrait.

La belle blonde enfila les sous vêtements en dentelle blanche et la nuisette de satin bleue laissés par James, inspira et entra dans la chambre où James l'attendait, la dévorant du regard.

 _\- Tu es magnifique Felicity,_ dit-il en la contemplant avant de s'avancer.

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul mais le jeune homme la saisit par les hanches pour la plaquer contre lui.

 _\- J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps »_ , lui dit-il en semant des baisers dans son cou.

* * *

Oliver de son côté venait de finir de raconter le passé de Felicity. Ses amis étaient horrifiés, le capitaine Lance lui demanda :

 _"Donna est au courant ?_

 _\- Je ne pense pas. Et on ne va rien lui dire pour l'instant. On aura retrouvé Felicity avant_ , se persuadait l'archer.

 _\- Il faut retrouver ce malade !_ dit Théa encore choquée par cette histoire.

 _\- Il faut qu'on s'y mette vite, ce genre d'individu est capable de tout,_ dit Lyla _._ _Je vais demander à mes hommes de faires des recherches sur lui._

Une fois tout le monde ayant un objectif précis à remplir, le Capitaine Lance alla voir l'archer qui s'était isolé dans un coin du repère. Quentin Lance avait appris à connaitre Oliver l'année dernière, ainsi que Felicity. Il voulait apporter un soutien moral au jeune homme.

 _\- Felicity est une dure à cuire, on va la retrouver et buter ce fils de pute._

Oliver mis un moment avant de sortir :

 _\- La dernière fois que j'ai parlée avec elle, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peur de ne pas s'en sortir…_

 _\- Ce sont des conneries. Cette petite a vécu plein d'horreur mais elle a toujours réussi à sortir la tête hors de l'eau._

 _\- C'est différent. Felicity semblait très marquée par ce passé et elle était déterminée à se venger._

Oliver ne cessait d'imaginer ce que James pourrait faire à son ex fiancé et cela le rongeait de l'intérieur, aussi fort qu'un poison. Lance devinait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'archer.

 _\- Ne te mets pas ce genre d'images en tête ! Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi mais fais confiance à Felicity. Elle ne se laissera pas faire »._

Le jeune homme voulait y croire. Il était inimaginable qu'un autre homme que lui ne pose ses mains sur sa belle informaticienne. Il retourna avec Lance vers les écrans pour chercher un indice susceptible de les mettre sur les traces de James.

* * *

Felicity ouvrit les yeux. La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux clairs. Elle jeta un œil inquiet à sa droite mais trouva le côté du lit froid. La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle voulut immédiatement se lever pour foncer sous la douche et se laver de l'immonde James mais une douleur l'envahit dans tout son corps.

Il faut dire que la nuit dernière avait été intense. James était ravi de retrouver la jeune femme et lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises durant les dernières heures, de manière brutale et douce. Felicity s'attendait à tout ça mais cela ne l'empêcher pas d'éprouver les même sentiments que quand elle était plus jeune : de la honte, du dégout, de la peur... et du plaisir…

La belle blonde s'avança jusqu'à la salle de bain. James avait de nouveau déposé des affaires pour elle. Des vêtements sexy mais discrets : une belle robe noire cintrée qui soulignait ses courbes et des dessous raffinés. Elle se glissa sous la douche pendant de longues minutes pour effacer ce que ce connard lui avait fait puis s'habilla et se maquilla. Elle passa également de l'arnica (laissé par James au bord du lavabo) sur les quelques bleus semés sur sa peau. Une fois prête, l'informaticienne sortit de la chambre et fut escortée jusqu'à ce qui semblait une somptueuse salle à manger.

James était en train de parler à un de ses sbires et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Felicity. Il souria et alla à sa rencontre.

« _Bonjour mon ange_ , lui dit-il en semant en baiser dans le cou de Felicity qui eu un frisson. _Je t'en prie assis toi._

Felicity s'exécuta.

 _\- Tu es sublime._

 _\- Tu as de bons gouts,_ répliqua Felicity d'un ton sec.

 _\- Mange ce que tu veux après nous parlerons affaires…_

 _\- Je veux voir Taylor,_ répondit aussitôt l'IT Girl.

James se leva et pris les cheveux de Felicity pour la rapprocher de lui ce qui fit peur à la jeune femme, puis murmura :

 _\- Toujours aussi têtue et exigeante à ce que je vois. Tu verras ta petite copine quand je l'aurai décidé ma belle. Pour l'instant tu as du travail qui t'attend. Je n'ai pas ramené ton joli petit cul ici pour ne pas l'exploiter. Et au moindre petit problème, je fais intervenir quelqu'un auprès de ton Oliver Queen._

Felicity ne répliqua pas. Elle savait qu'Oliver pourrait se défendre mais il était inutile de lui faire courir le moindre risque, du moins pas tant qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas chaque recoin de la demeure et qu'elle aurait vu Taylor.

James s'était rassis.

 _\- Mange mon ange, du travail nous attend. »_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Mes chers lecteurs, le nouveau chapitre comme promis.**

 **Merci à tous vos reviews dont celui de Sverine : j'ai bien pris connaissance de ce que tu avais écrit et j'ai exprimé tout ça dans les chapitres suivants. Je voulais d'abord écrire l'intrigue puis après approfondir les sentiments d'Oliver et Felicity sur la situation. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs.**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **(Trois semaines plus tard)**

Trois semaines étaient passées. Trois semaines horribles à vivre pour Oliver. Ne pas savoir où Felicity se trouver et surtout ne pas savoir ce qu'elle subissait était pire que toutes les tortures qu'on lui avait infligé par le passé. Toutes les nuits, il faisait des cauchemars mettant en scène Felicity avec ce malade.

Durant ce temps, l'archer prit sur lui pour exercer ses fonctions municipales mais il avait perdu le gout pour faire des patrouilles le soir. Heureusement que les autres étaient là. Roy (fraichement arrivé) ainsi que John et Théa s'occupaient des patrouilles. Curtis avait été mis au courant du strict nécessaire pour les aider en cas de besoin et gérer la future société de la jeune femme seul pour l'instant.

Lyla avait coordonné les recherches avec l'A.R.G.U.S. mais il faut dire que ce James savait se montrer plus que discret…jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lyla avait déboulé dans le repère comme une furie, une clé USB à la main qu'elle inséra vite dans les ordinateurs de l'IT Girl.

Tout le monde se pressa devant l'ordinateur. Oliver le premier.

« _Ce James est assez discret mais pas dans ses choix immobiliers,_ dit Lyla. _Mes profiler ont recoupés le peu de clichés qu'on avait et il se trouve que cet enfoiré aime les maisons de maitre assez luxueuses et imposantes en bordure de ville. Idéal pour accueillir les filles qu'il séquestre et faire de petites sauteries de temps en temps._

 _\- Tu l'as retrouvé ?!_ s'empressa Oliver.

 _\- Pas encore…par contre je suis tombé sur quelque chose…_ commença Lyla le regard gêné.

 _\- Lyla ?!_ recommença Oliver.

Lyla fit apparaitre une page web. La première à réagir fut Théa.

 _\- C'est un site de pornographie ?_

 _\- Un site d'escorte en ligne en fait_ , répondit la femme de John _. James a des hackers très performants, on a eu du mal à s'infiltrer pour trouver le site…_

 _\- Merde_! s'exclama Roy.

 _\- Et Felicity ?!_ redemanda Oliver, impatient.

Lyla hésita, la mine grave puis fit apparaitre une page avec une sélection d'escorte dont…

 _\- Oh mon Dieu !_ dit Théa en mettant sa main sur la bouche, horrifiée, regardant Roy.

Une photo de Felicity sexy en lingerie blanche apparut sous le nom de Meghan.

Lorsqu'Oliver vit la photo, aucun son ne put s'échapper de sa bouche et il serra les poings et les dents.

 _\- Le profil est en ligne depuis quatorze jours…_ continua Lyla.

 _\- Comment va sa mère ?_ demanda John qui avait rejoint l'équipe, encore choqué au Capitaine Lance.

 _\- Donna croit que sa fille est à un colloque pendant un mois en Crête, mais elle sait que Felicity n'est pas du genre à donner trop de nouvelles, mais elle ne sera pas dupe longtemps._

 _\- Mais il y a quelque chose d'intéressant,_ poursuivit la femme de John. _Apparemment James organise une soirée privée demain soir à son domaine et il a commencé à envoyer des invitations…_

 _\- Il faut que j'y aille_ , dit Oliver déterminé, ne lâchant pas la photo des yeux _. Je n'aurais qu'à y aller en qualité de maire de Star City._

 _\- Oliver, cet homme est très malin, c'est peut être un piège,_ dit John,sceptique _._

 _\- Il doit connaitre votre ancienne relation,_ accentua Lance _, il ne faut pas…_

 _\- Que j'y aille ! et puis quoi ?! Que j'abandonne Felicity là bas !_ hurla Oliver _. Je ne peux pas…_

 _\- C'est peut être pour faire pression sur Fel qu'il l'a exposé sur internet_ , lança Théa pensive. _Grand frère, laisse-nous la ramener._

Oliver ne voulez pas concevoir cette solution. Son instinct et son cœur le poussaient à sauver Felicity par tous les moyens.

 _\- Il veut m'attirer dans un piège ? Ok, mais vous serez tous là pour m'aider…On va récupérer Felicity ensemble. »_

* * *

Felicity profitait enfin d'un moment tranquille, et se laissa aller à pleurer. Depuis trois semaines, James et d'autres hommes s'appropriaient son corps. Au début, l'informaticienne avait tenu pour son amie Taylor et le fait de savoir les plans de la propriété. Malheureusement il y a deux jours, tout avait volé en éclat.

La jeune femme avait été surprise sur la tablette d'un client à essayer d'envoyer un message à Oliver avec les plans de la propriété. James se vengea de la pire des manières lorsqu'il fut au courant : il laissa à Felicity une photo de son amie Taylor. Morte, ligotée et violentée.

La belle blonde sentit son cœur se briser. Taylor était morte par sa faute et il fallait qu'elle vive avec ça pour le reste de ses jours.

Ces deux jours, elle avait subit les atrocités de James et les autres sans broncher mais vu la livraison en quantité d'alcool et la mise en place de décorations, la jeune femme comprit que James allait faire une soirée dans peu de temps, ce qui changea ses idées sur un but précis. Il fallait qu'elle continue à tenir et se montrer être une escorte haut de gamme pour avoir plus de liberté auprès de James.

Elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle se fasse violence mais briser James pour honorer la mémoire de Taylor l'aider à se focaliser de nouveau sur quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

* * *

Oliver était rentré chez lui, sur la demande de sa sœur et de ses amis. Lorsqu'il se posa enfin dans son lit, il revit dans sa tête la photo de Felicity sur internet.

Pourquoi revivait-elle tout ça alors qu'il aurait dû être là pour elle ?! L'archer se surprit à sentir des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Le jeune homme aimait toujours l'informaticienne. Il n'avait jamais cessé malgré leur rupture. Avant que l'informaticienne lui parle de tout ça et lui laisse un mot en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait, l'archer était persuadé que Felicity ne ressentait plus rien pour lui.

Malgré tout, leur rupture, Darhk, le départ de l'équipe et sa nouvelle nomination de maire, la jeune femme était restée à ses côtés sans se plaindre et en enfouissant ses sentiments envers lui. Felicity lui avait demandé de l'aide et voilà où ils en étaient. Il avait trahi la femme qu'il aime plus que tout au monde.

Le jeune homme regarda sur sa table de chevet la photo de leur voyage à Bali. Ils étaient si heureux. Il voulait revoir ce sourire qui lui manquait cruellement depuis trois semaines. Oliver se jurait de traîner ce connard de James devant la justice et de déclarer de nouveau ses sentiments à Felicity malgré son passé sordide.

* * *

James était dans son bureau en train de terminer une conversation avec un client satisfait par téléphone lorsqu'un des membres assurant sa sécurité entra.

« _Que se passe-t-il ?!_ demanda l'homme agacé en regardant l'heure sur son portable _. A moins que ce soit urgent, je vais retrouver mon ange blond…_

 _\- C'est à propos d'elle Mr,_ répondit le garde sur un ton d'excuse. _Enfin pas d'elle, de son entourage._

Le beau brun fut intrigué par cette annonce, il fit signe à l'homme de poursuivre.

 _\- Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait voulut obtenir une invitation pour la soirée de demain pour Mr Queen._

James se redressa sur son fauteuil.

 _\- Oliver Queen ?_

 _\- Oui Monsieur. Que devons nous faire ? Je préférais vous consulter avant de refuser l'accès à une invitation._

James parut réfléchir un instant.

 _\- Faites lui parvenir une invitation avec un accès VIP. Nous le surveillerons de prêt demain soir. Je m'en occuperais personnellement._

 _\- Bien Monsieur._

 _\- Si c'est tout, disposez._

Le jeune homme resta encore un moment dans son bureau. Il parcourut le dossier qu'il avait fait monter par ses gardes sur Oliver. Il avait arrêté la page sur l'article mentionnant les fiançailles de l'archer et Felicity, puis souria avant de parler tout seul :

 _Felicity m'appartient. Demain je te montrerais ce qui se dissimule sous ce beau visage angélique. Tu vas regretter d'être venu._

James regagna sa chambre où Felicity l'attendait (il l'avait sommé de le faire) seulement en nuisette noire en dentelles et rien d'autre. La jeune femme reposait sur le lit, attendant les directives du jeune homme qui était en train de choisir des liens bleu.

James s'avança vers le lit et caressa le dos de la belle blonde qui fit tout son possible pour rester impassible.

 _\- Ma belle Felicity, j'ai reçu d'excellentes nouvelles et j'ai envie de jouer avec toi cette nuit. Tu ressentiras tellement de plaisir que ça effacera tout les autres hommes que tu as connu après moi._

Felicity se contenta d'hocher la tête, étonnée de la réaction de James. Les rares fois où elle l'avait vu comme ça, il préparait quelque chose. Cependant l'IT Girl ne voulait pas ressentir du plaisir surtout avec lui…mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne put qu'être malheureuse d'en ressentir.

James l'avait ligoté au lit (pieds et mains) et était en train de gouter son intimité en prenant son temps avec une telle délicatesse que Felicity sentait un orgasme puissant venir la ravager. Elle essayait de fermer les cuisses mais le beau brun la maintenait bien en place, les cuisses bien écartées, la regarda avec un sourire et recommença sa torture.

La jeune femme ne put même pas se remettre de son orgasme que James l'a pénétra sans attendre avec au début force et quand il vit que Felicity allait jouir, il arrêta ses va et viens un instant, l'embrassa dans le cou et sur la poitrine avant de la pénétrait lentement afin qu'elle ressente un plaisir démesuré.

Felicity sentait une autre vague de plaisir l'envahir mais ferma les yeux. Seulement James la força à ouvrir les yeux et murmura à son oreille :

 _\- Je connais ton corps par cœur mon ange_ , dit-il avec une autre pénétration qui fit hoqueter l'informaticienne, _laisse toi aller en me regardant. Je suis le seul et je resterais le seul à t'avoir procuré autant de plaisir._

Le jeune homme accéléra légèrement ses pénétrations et sentit l'orgasme de Felicity contre son membre alors qu'elle pleurait, honteuse que son corps la trahisse. Agacé, James la gifla :

 _\- Arrête de pleurer et montres-y du cœur sinon je fais abattre ta mère qui habite à Coast City en ce moment et toutes les personnes auxquelles tu tiens._

Felicity ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée et terrifiée que James sache où se trouvait sa mère. Entre temps, le beau brun avait détaché ses pieds, arraché sa nuisette et la fit basculer de telle sorte qu'il puisse la pénétrer par derrière. Il lui murmura :

 _\- Un jour, tu seras heureuse d'être avec moi comme je le suis en ce moment_. »

Ensuite, il saisissait les hanches de l'informaticienne et la pénétrait avec force jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme atteigne de nouveau avec force le septième ciel puis il se déversa en elle. James continua à user du corps de la jeune femme cinq fois cette nuit-là avec autant d'entrain et en pensant que plus jamais Oliver Queen ne possédera son magnifique ange.

Felicity quand à elle, voulait juste que tout ça se termine vite. Elle se sentait salie, honteuse et avait le cœur lourd en pensant à Oliver qui devait la rechercher.

* * *

Le lendemain, Oliver et l'équipe se préparaient avant que l'archer ne se rende à la soirée. Ils avaient réussi à avoir une invitation pour lui. Être maire vous ouvre toutes les portes aussi propres ou dégoûtantes soient-elles, pensait-il.

Le jeune homme finissait de nouer sa cravate lorsque John entra dans la pièce servant de dortoir en cas d'urgence.

« _Je suis prêt,_ dit Oliver à un John soucieux.

 _\- Comment te sens-tu ?_

 _\- J'ai hâte de retrouver Felicity et de finir ce fils de pute._

 _\- Quand je pense que notre IT Girl ne nous avait rien dit sur son passé…_

 _\- John, je ne vous ai même pas raconté tout ce qui s'était passé pendant mes cinq ans d'absences donc je comprends la réaction de Felicity._

John marqua un silence avant qu'Oliver ne dise :

 _\- Quand elle m'a dit son passé John, j'étais tellement sonné que je suis parti. Je n'en suis pas fier. Je m'en suis voulu et quand je suis revenu au repère elle était partie et m'avait laissé un mot où elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout malgré tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois._

 _\- Je t'avais dit qu'il lui fallait du temps,_ répondit le soldat en souriant.

 _\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer John. Il faut que je la ramène au plus vite ici en sécurité pour lui dire tout ça. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans Felicity »._

John était content qu'entre ses amis il y ait de l'espoir mais il fallait d'abord secourir l'informaticienne. Le soldat allait répondre quelque chose à Oliver mais ils furent interrompus par Roy leur disant qu'il était temps de se mettre en route.

Oliver se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace l'air déterminé. Ce soir Felicity reviendrait parmi eux et James allait mourir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **Désolé pour la légère attente.**

 **Vraiment merci pour vos reviews. Ils m'encouragent à écrire encore plus.**

 **Hâte de lire vos impressions. La suite arrivera dimanche.**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Felicity se reposait tant bien que mal après cette nuit affreuse. C'est en début d'après midi que James revint l'embêter. Tout comme elle l'avait dit, l'informaticienne jouait le jeu et accueilli James avec un sourire timide, bien qu'à l'intérieur ses émotions étaient éteintes.

« _Ma belle, ce soir nous recevons de futur clients à fidéliser et je compte sur tes talents et ton charme,_ annonça le beau brun en souriant. _Je vais te laisser au soin de Jessica qui t'aidera à te choisir une tenue renversante._

 _\- Bien,_ dit Felicity en faisant un sourire à la Jessica en question qui venait de la rejoindre.

 _\- Je viendrais te chercher pour te donner ta mission. Je te veux à mes côtés ce soir que tous les hommes présents m'envient d'avoir une femme aussi magnifique à mes côtés. Cela ne t'empêchera pas de montrer un petit gout de paradis aux futurs clients et aux plus fidèles également._

 _\- Naturellement._

James s'avança et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Felicity.

 _\- A ce soir mon bel ange blond._

 _\- A plus tard. »_

Pendant que Jessica lui proposait des tenues aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres, Felicity pensait dans sa tête que cette soirée était un test que lui faisait passer ce connard. Il fallait qu'elle se montre irréprochable et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle comptait sur cette soirée pour faire baisser un peu la garde de James.

Elle avait songé à le tuer dans son sommeil plusieurs fois mais cet homme était malin et il ne dormait jamais avec elle. Il y avait des gardes en très grand nombre également ce qui ne lui faciliter pas la tâche. Un jour, Felicity aura l'occasion de faire souffrir ce fils de pute mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'elle se prépare à cette soirée. Elle serait une escorte parfaite.

* * *

 **(Le soir)**

Oliver venait seulement accompagner de Digg faisant fonction de garde du corps du Maire. Lorsque la voiture remonta l'allée, l'archer découvrit la magnifique maison de maitre se dressant devant lui.

Roy et Théa se tenaient prêt à agir en costume au cas où. Lyla avait été appelée sur une grosse affaire et n'avait pu monter une équipe pour les aider. Le Capitaine Lance était au repère pour gérer l'informatique. Il ne pouvait pour l'instant faire intervenir les forces de l'ordre car tout était en ordre en apparence pour cette soirée. Oliver avait fait appel à Barry, celui-ci accepta volontiers. Il se tenait prêt au moindre appel de l'équipe.

Lorsque les deux amis voulurent rentrer, seul Oliver fut autorisé à accéder à la maison pour un souci de discrétion soit disant… Digg retourna dans la voiture, frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire.

Oliver avança dans la maison qui avait une décoration très raffinée. L'archer remarqua au moins une dizaine de gardes dans la salle de réception dont trois qui le coller depuis qu'il avait franchit le seuil.

Il vit plusieurs hommes avec qui il avait eu à faire en tant que maire ou simplement fils de Robert Queen, être présent et reluquant certaines jeunes femmes. L'archer essayait de chercher Felicity du regard mais pour l'instant cela ne donnait rien.

Oliver se concentra sur les femmes présentes : elles étaient d'une beauté exceptionnelle, habillées avec goût et souriaient. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe. Il devait y avoir des salles cachées de débauches où ces femmes subissaient les sévices des hommes présents. D'ailleurs, un homme apparut dans un coin de la salle. Il s'arrangeait sa tenue et avait l'air aux anges… Oliver allait se dirigeait là bas jusqu'à ce que James apparaisse par la grande porte…seul.

La déception envahit Oliver qui était sûr de voir Felicity au bras de cet homme répugnant.

L'homme se dirigea parmi la foule jusqu'à une estrade, prit une coupe de champagne et demanda l'attention de tout le monde :

« _Mes chers invités, clients fidèles ou futurs clients, j'espère que mes charmantes hôtesses ici présentes satisferont le moindre de vos désirs. La soirée ne fait que commencer, qu'elle ne soit que charme et plaisir._

Sur ceux il leva son verre et but la coupe. Oliver regardait cet homme et n'avait qu'une envie : le tuer. Mais sans trace de Felicity, l'archer se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. De nombreuses femmes essayaient de discuter avec lui mais honnêtement, il faisait plus figuration qu'autre chose…jusqu'à ce que James s'avance tout sourire vers lui.

 _\- Bonsoir Mr Queen_ , dit James en serrant la main de l'archer. _C'est un plaisir de vous voir ici._

 _\- Le plaisir est partagé,_ mentit Oliver en souriant, pensant à toutes les manières de faire souffrir ce connard.

 _\- J'étais très étonné d'entendre que vous étiez intéressé par ce genre de soirée raffinée malgré votre réputation sulfureuse._

 _\- Que voulez vous, mes fonctions de maire font de moi un homme solitaire et très occupé._

 _\- Vous ne serez pas déçu par mes services. Les femmes travaillant pour moi sont belles, intelligentes et pleines de qualités quelque soit le service demandé._

 _\- Je n'en espère pas moins._

James souria.

 _\- Nous avons un large choix de prestations et je serais ravi de vous les montrer. Mais d'abord trinquons ensemble à cette soirée._

Oliver fit un sourire et trinqua, bien qu'il ait envie de briser sa coupe de champagne.

James le regardai bien puis lui demanda :

 _\- Oliver…si je peux vous appelez Oliver_ , dit James ce qu'Oliver approuva. _Pour quelle prestation vous venez me voir ?_

 _\- J'avoue que je suis ouvert à tout, comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant je suis très seul en ce moment. Il me faudrait quelqu'un pour m'accompagner à des cocktails, des soirées de charités et…_

 _\- Et plus si affinités je me trompe ?_ demanda le beau brun en souriant.

L'archer se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air gêné (enfin en apparence).

 _\- Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne cherche pas une prostituée juste…_

 _\- Une femme belle, intelligente qui puisse vous accompagnez dans des événements respectables tout en passant un peu de bon temps._

 _\- C'est bien résumé,_ répondit Oliver.

 _\- Oliver quelle est votre genre de femme ?_

L'archer se mit à détailler le genre de Felicity pour pouvoir être mis en relation avec elle et surtout la sortir d'ici. James lui montra et présenta deux ou trois femmes qui correspondaient au profil de l'informaticienne mais Oliver refusait à cause de détails tout trouvés. James tiqua un moment (enfin le faisait exprès) puis se mit à dire :

 _\- Oliver je vous demande un instant. J'ai une femme à vous présenter et qui correspond à vos critères. Je vais voir si elle peut vous recevoir._

 _\- Mais allez y, je vous attends,_ répliqua Oliver avec un sourire.

James ne mis pas longtemps pour revenir mais l'archer avait eu le temps d'envoyer un texto à Digg lui expliquant la situation. John lui répondit qu'il se tenait prêt. James revint la mine réjouie.

 _\- Oliver la jeune femme en question est avec un client mais vous allez pouvoir voir tout ses talents. Je vous prie de me suivre._

Oliver fut emmené dans la pièce d'où l'homme en sueur était sorti auparavant. Derrière la porte se tenait un long corridor avec des bruits s'en échappant. Il y avait au moins six pièces retint l'archer. James le conduisit devant la dernière porte au fond du couloir, escorté par trois gardes assez costauds.

Avant de rentrer, James prévenu Oliver :

 _\- Oliver vous m'avez dit que vous étiez ouvert à tout, et je peux vous assurer qu'après cela vous serez conquis._

 _\- Je n'en doute pas,_ renchéri l'archer.

James entra le premier suivi de deux gardes, Oliver et l'autre garde fermant la marche. La pièce était très petite et quelques hommes étaient là en train de regarder à travers une vitre sans teint quelque chose…ou plutôt quelqu'un.

James fit partir les autres hommes pour qu'Oliver soit le seul à voir la scène. Oliver était horrifié de ce qu'il voyait :

 _\- Meghan est l'une de nos meilleures escortes et correspond à vos critères. Vous pouvez vous rendre compte de ses talents naturels. Je vous la ferai rencontrer après la prestation qu'elle donne._

Oliver voyait Felicity entrain de s'empaler sur le membre dur de l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année présent avec elle. La jeune femme souriait et se déhancher de façon à ce que l'homme commence à ne plus pouvoir tenir. Felicity semblait en pleine passion :

 _\- Oh oui, oui !_ disait-elle plein d'entrain avant de se faire plaquer sur le matelas par le type qui commençait à lui donnait de grands coup de reins… l'homme allait jouir mais plaqua ses mains sur le cou de l'informaticienne.

 _\- Jouies pour moi sale petite chienne ! Oh…je…ohhhh !_ finit par dire l'homme en se déversant après avoir entendu le cri de jouissance de Felicity.

Oliver était devenu blanc et rien ne semblait existé autour de lui. Après un moment il regarda de nouveau la vitre : Felicity après s'être blottie avec un grand sourire auprès de cet homme alla se rhabiller. L'homme fit de même et fit un baise main à l'informaticienne :

 _\- Vous êtes formidable Meghan. Je dirais à James que des compliments sur vous._

 _\- Merci beaucoup. James sait choisir les personnes avec qui il s'entoure. Je suis ravie de notre rencontre._

James fit passer Oliver dans un salon privé. L'archer désirait plus que tout achever cet enfoiré mais il voulait un tête à tête privé avec Felicity. Voir la femme qu'il aime de cette façon était un choc pour le jeune homme.

 _\- Comme vous l'avez vu, Meghan est une de nos meilleures escortes et selon vos recherches, elle pourrait correspondre qu'en dites vous ?_ demanda James avec un air suffisant.

 _\- J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer._

 _\- Enfin un coup de cœur !_ s'exclama James en rigolant avant de rajouter d'un air malicieux. _Pour l'avoir testé moi-même je peux vous dire que Meghan est une vraie reine en termes d'orgasmes._

Oliver sentit ses mains se serrer mais il resta impassible et réussi à décrocher un sourire.

Après avoir parlé des conditions d'admission au cercle de James, un garde fit un signe de tête à ce dernier.

 _\- Il semblerait que la demoiselle soit prête,_ dit le beau brun à l'archer, avant d'ordonner au garde : _faites entrer Meghan._

La porte s'ouvrit sur Felicity portant une magnifique robe de soirée longue bleu marine à dentelles très chic tombant sur ses épaules. Elle s'avançait avec confiance après avoir été escorté par deux autres gardes. Son sourire tomba lorsqu'elle vit Oliver. James s'avança en faisant un baise main à l'informaticienne encore sous le choc.

 _\- Meghan, je te présente Oliver Queen qui était impatient de faire ta connaissance. »_

James jubilait de ce face à face. Le test de Felicity allait commencer maintenant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Mes chers lecteurs,**

 **Comme promis un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, certes un peu court mais je vous en poste un avant mercredi.**

 **Hâte de voir vos reviews et merci à tous dont Evy, Svrine et Fernande pour leur review qui m'ont fait plaisir. :)**

 **Passer un bon dimanche et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Felicity venait juste de se donner à un client lorsque le garde de James vint la prévenir qu'un autre homme désirait faire sa connaissance.

La jeune femme savait que James aimait que l'on soit plus qu'exceptionnelle pour un VIP, donc elle mit la robe bleu marine magnifique que Jessica lui avait fait essayer plus tôt.

Jusqu'à la porte qui la séparait d'Oliver sans le savoir, l'informaticienne se força à sourire, décidée à montrer à ce futur client son charme, son intelligence et son caractère. Mais tout s'envola lorsqu'elle vit le client en question, Oliver se tenant aux côtés de James.

Alors que le beau brun faisait les présentations, Felicity commençait à paniquer intérieurement. Voilà pourquoi James était de bonne humeur la veille. Ce dernier la rejoint et posa sa main sur le bas de son dos. Elle osa enfin regarder l'archer qui la regardait intensément. Elle lisait dans son regard le désespoir et ça lui brisait le cœur, mais il fallait jouer le jeu parfaitement.

 _« Oliver a pu apercevoir tes talents avec ton précédent client dans le salon privé_ , dit James avec un sourire machiavélique. _J'ai le sentiment que tu lui as fait grande impression, n'est-ce pas Mr Queen ?_

Felicity vit à sa grande surprise l'archer se contenir et même faire son sourire de playboy avant de dire :

 _\- Effectivement._

James baissa un peu plus sa main dans le dos de l'informaticienne avant de répliquer :

 _\- Je vais vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance,_ dit-il avant de susurrer à l'oreille de la belle blonde : _Je vous aie à l'œil toi et ton ex fiancé._

L'IT Girl acquiesça avec un sourire. James l'embrassa du bout de lèvres pour qu'Oliver ait la haine.

 _\- A tout à l'heure Mr Queen._

Une fois la porte claquée, Oliver regarda Felicity, le teint blanc, atterré, avant de faire un pas pour la prendre dans ses bras.

 _\- Felicity, je suis désolé. Tu es encore partie à cause de …_

 _\- Oliver,_ le coupa la jeune femme. _Ne te désigne pas comme responsable de quoi que ce soit…_

 _\- On va te ramener ce soir,_ commença Oliver en composant le numéro de Digg mais l'informaticienne lui arracha le téléphone des mains et raccrocha.

 _\- Felicity ! Qu'est-ce que… ?_

 _\- Je reste ici Oliver,_ dit-elle d'un ton sans appel. Je n'ai pas terminé ce pour quoi je suis venue.

L'archer regardait la jeune femme, abasourdi.

 _\- Comment ça tu ne viens pas ?!_ dit-il avec le regard ombrageux _. Tu es venue volontairement ?!_

Felicity marcha et parcouru la pièce calmement. C'était dur d'avouer tout ça à l'homme en qui elle devrait avoir le plus confiance mais il le fallait. Il fallait le tenir éloigné.

 _\- Je savais qu'en retournant chez moi, James m'attendrait._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Je savais que je redeviendrais escorte et oui je savais ce que je devrais être prête à faire._

Oliver se retint d'hurler car il savait que les gardes de cet enfoiré n'étaient pas loin. Puis, il tilta :

 _\- Il savait que je viendrais à la soirée._

 _\- Apparemment oui,_ dit timidement Felicity avant de répondre avec un regard rempli de honte : _moi non. Mais quand je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était un test._

Oliver était énervé de voir à quel point l'hôte de la soirée se révéler être aussi pervers. L'archer s'approcha de l'informaticienne, la colère l'animait.

 _\- Tu veux dire qu'il a fait exprès de me montrer ce que tu réserves à ses clients ?!_

Felicity eut le cœur qui se mit à battre la chamade. Elle aurait pu en faire un malaise à l'instant :

 _\- Tu m'as vu… ?_

 _\- J'ai tout vu Felicity. J'étais de l'autre côté du miroir,_ dit il avec dégout et tristesse, ce qui brisa le cœur de la jeune femme.

La belle blonde n'aurait jamais pensé un jour pouvoir faire autant de mal à la personne auquel elle tient le plus au monde mais malheureusement, cela était en train de se produire à l'instant. Il fallait qu'elle arrête les frais.

Felicity plongea les yeux dans ceux d'Oliver :

 _\- Maintenant tu vas repartir pour que je puisse sauver les apparences._

Le jeune homme s'approcha à un centimètre du visage de son ex fiancé :

 _\- Hors de question, je ne t'abandonnerai pas une fois de plus. On va aller chercher ton amie Taylor et…_

 _\- Taylor est morte,_ dit-elle avant de mettre fin à la conversation en ouvrant la porte.

Deux gardes apparurent instantanément sur le seuil. Sa voix fut sèche :

 _\- Mr Queen a été indélicat avec moi. Reconduisez-le gentiment à la sortie, sans brutalité,_ ordonna-t-elle.

Oliver fulminait mais ne pouvait rien dire. Il revint vers un John surpris de le voir déjà là, et seul :

 _\- Tu as vu Felicity ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec toi ?_

L'archer regarda Digg. Il vit sa colère et sa tristesse. Oliver put à peine articuler :

 _\- Lance le plan »._

Ce que fit John en roulant.

* * *

Felicity s'en voulait d'avoir fait ça à Oliver mais elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour mettre l'homme qu'aime en sécurité, quitte à le perdre.

James revint rapidement auprès d'elle, tout sourire.

« Je dois dire mon bel ange blond que je suis ravie de ton comportement face à Oliver Queen, dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

 _\- Oliver est un peu collant mais il a comprit cette fois-ci que c'était vraiment terminé entre nous._

 _\- Parfait dans ce cas. Je voulais qu'il le comprenne. Tu es mienne. S'il revient, je le tuerais de mes propres mains »._

James et Felicity rejoignirent les autres convives. Le beau brun était ravi de voir que tout se déroulait à merveille et que son bel ange blond se tenait désormais à ses côtés…lorsque tout bascula.

Il y eut soudain un grand bruit, un flash, des bris de verre et une riposte des gardes en règle… puis … le calme.

Lorsque James chercha sa belle des yeux, elle avait disparu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Mes chers lecteurs,**

 **un nouveau chapitre comme promis. Je posterai l'autre dans un ou deux jours.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Felicity ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Une voix qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques années l'interpela :

« _Felicity, tu es en sécurité. John arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes. Mais d'abord Caitlin va t'ausculter pour…_

 _\- Mais pourquoi là ?!_ demanda la jeune femme qui sentait la colère monter, surtout en voyant Barry, Cisco et Caitlin la dévisager d'un air grave.

Caitlin coupa Flash/Barry dans son élan et proposa à son amie informaticienne d'aller dans une pièce un peu moins fréquentée. Une fois seules, Felicity se mit en colère :

 _\- Caitlin pour l'amour du ciel qu'est-ce que je fais là ?!_

Felicity voyait que son amie prenant du temps avant de répondre :

 _\- Caitlin !_

 _\- Désolée. Oliver nous a appelés hier pour nous dire que tu étais en danger et que Barry ne serait pas de trop pour te secourir. Il devait se tenir prêt au cas où._

La belle blonde essayait de se calmer en vain. James devait être fou. Elle se mit à marcher de long en large, ne tenant pas en place.

 _\- Oliver vous a demandé de faire ça ?! Il vous a dit quoi d'autre ?_

 _\- Rien du tout je te le promets,_ s'empressa de dire Caitlin en voyant le ton dur de son amie de Star City. _Nous savions juste que tu étais en danger, Barry nous l'a annoncé que ce soir après avoir été te chercher pour ne pas nous affoler._

Felicity continuait de marcher de long en large ce qui rendait Caitlin nerveuse.

 _\- Ecoute, John ne va pas tarder à arriver…_

L'IT Girl n'entendait plus ce que lui disait son amie de Star Lab. Elle imaginait James fou de rage et d'un seul coup la panique l'envahit :

 _\- Ma mère ! Il faut que quelqu'un aille mettre ma mère en sécurité_ ! disait l'informaticienne en agrippant le bras de la doctoresse.

 _\- Je vais le dire à Barry tout de suite Felicity, je reviens vite_. »

Bien sûr, Felicity en profita pour s'enfuir dans le but de contacter James au plus vite pour ne pas détruire tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque là. Sauf que Star Lab était un vrai labyrinthe. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à la jeune femme pour trouver la sortie sauf que Barry l'avait retrouvé et la ramena immédiatement auprès de Caitlin qui lui administra un sédatif.

La belle blonde tenta de lutter contre l'effet du sédatif. Elle ne cessait de dire à ses amis qu'il fallait qu'elle reparte là bas mais ses paupières et se fermèrent avant qu'elle ne se sente tomber dans les bras de Barry.

* * *

John approchait de Central City et rappela Oliver. Ce dernier n'avait pas été très loquace sur la soirée et surtout n'avait pas voulu venir avec lui. Ce la ne présageait rien de bon.

L'ancien soldat n'osait même pas imaginer ce que son ami avait vu à la soirée de ce psychopathe de James. Le Bluetooth activé, Oliver décrocha immédiatement :

« _Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- Je n'y suis pas encore. J'arrive dans cinq minutes._

Après une longue pause, John répliqua :

 _\- Oliver tu devrais dans cette voiture._

 _\- John, avec mes responsabilités de Maire je…_

 _\- C'est de ton ex fiancé, Felicity Smoak, il ne s'agit pas d'une fille ramassée à la hâte !_ le coupa Digg énervé. _Oui son passé est trouble mais elle aussi en ce moment vit des heures pas terribles._

Toujours le silence, puis :

 _\- Rappelle-moi quand tu l'auras vu. »_

Digg raccrocha au nez de son ami sans attendre.

* * *

De son côté, Oliver écrasa presque le téléphone qu'il avait entre ses mains.

Pleins de choses se passaient à cet instant dans sa tête. L'archer n'avait rien dit et était parti dans son deuxième repère, celui de secours et lui servant de refuge. Seuls Felicity et lui étaient au courant de son emplacement.

Oliver avait vu et vécu beaucoup de choses perturbantes surtout depuis le naufrage du Gambit, mais l'image de la femme de sa vie en train de satisfaire un autre homme charnellement, cela lui était très insupportable à vivre.

Lui qui avait fait souffrir tant de femmes par le passé, pensait-il. Il comprenait maintenant la douleur éprouvée par ces anciennes conquêtes.

Ce n'était pas tant l'acte en lui-même mais surtout l'attitude de Felicity qui le choquer. Et ce regard détaché lorsqu'elle le fit mettre à la porte, ce regard perdu dans l'abime… jamais il ne l'oublierait.

Au moins Oliver savait qu'à Star Lab, grâce à Barry et ses amis, la jeune femme serait en sécurité. Il continuerait ses fonctions de Maire (et ses activités de Green Arrow) en adéquation avec l'homme qu'il devait laisser paraitre.

Le jeune homme voulait d'un côté rejoindre l'informaticienne de ce pas mais, après ce qu'il venait de voir et James dont il fallait immédiatement se lancer à la poursuite, l'instant n'était pas le mieux choisi.

Le téléphone se remit à sonner :

« _Je suis arrivé…_

 _\- Comment va-t-elle ?_

 _\- Caitlin a dû lui injecter un sédatif, elle a failli s'enfuir pour aller retrouver ce malade et parler de sa mère que Barry a d'ailleurs été chercher et ramener au repère auprès de Lance._

Oliver mit deux secondes avant de comprendre.

 _\- Felicity a peur que ce connard s'en prenne à sa mère. Il a dû la menacer comme par le passé._

 _\- Apparemment,_ dit John _. En plus, Donna est intenable. Il faut que tu ailles lui parler._

 _\- John, elle ne doit pas savoir, Felicity ne voudra jamais…_

 _\- Felicity n'est pas là, et Donna a besoin d'explications, trancha John. Surtout, elle te fait confiance. Les explications seront moins dures si elles viennent de toi au lieu de qui que ce soit._

Oliver inspira un grand coup, son ami n'avait pas tort.

 _\- J'irai au repère._

 _\- Enfin^^ !_ dit John soulagé sur ce point avant de demander : _Que s'est-il passé Oliver ? Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi…_

 _\- Digg, tu es comme un frère pour moi, mais ne veux vraiment pas te parler de ce que j'ai vu. Je respecte l'intimité et la vie privée de Felicity._

 _\- Je comprends mais j'ai l'impression que ce que tu as vu va te pousser à faire des choses regrettables._

Le silence se mit au bout de la ligne ce qui confirma les soupçons de John. Au bout d'un moment, Oliver reprit :

 _\- Si ce James ne me trouve pas en premier, c'est moi qui le chopperais. C'est un homme mort John._

 _\- Je n'en attends pas moins._

 _\- Prend soin de Felicity, je vais aller voir sa mère. »_

Une fois la conversation terminée, Oliver alla mettre un strapping sur sa main gauche. A force cogner sur un mannequin de puis son arrivée dans c e repère, un hématome se formait.

* * *

Felicity se réveilla et vit Caitlin travaillait derrière son ordinateur. La jeune femme voulut se lever mais la tête lui tournait.

 _« Oh…Vous m'avez drogué…_

 _\- Felicity tu allais partir et…_

 _\- Ne t'en prend pas à Caitlin, c'est de ma faute. C'était ma décision pour te protéger._

L'informaticienne tourna la tête à sa droite vers John qui la regardait d'un air inquiet. Ce fut trop pour la jeune femme qui détourna la tête de son interlocuteur.

 _\- Vous n'auriez pas dû monter ce plan surréaliste. James va s'en prendre à vous…_

 _\- Felicity, je sais que ce type a plein de ressources mais nous aussi et nous tenons à toi…_

 _\- Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais Digg._

 _\- Oui mais nous te connaissons toi et nous allons te protéger._

 _\- n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, je me débrouillais très bien avant le bazar de ce soir !_ lança Felicity d'une froideur qui surprit John.

 _\- Felicity…_

 _\- John, je ne veux pas être impolie_ , commença Caitlin avec un sourire gêné, _mais je pense que pour ce soir il vaut mieux en rester là »._

John eut du mal à laisser son amie ici mais de ce qu'il avait comprit, Oliver et Felicity, l'un comme l'autre avaient besoin de gérer les événements à leur manière. L'ancien soldat discuta un moment avec Barry, lui demandant de veiller sur « sa petite sœur » comme il aimait si bien le dire de temps en temps.

Barry lui promis et lui dit que l'équipe ne devait pas hésiter à l'appeler pour traquer l'individu responsable de ce chaos.

Une chose était sûre : tout le monde voulait être présent pour Oliver et Felicity dans cette épreuve.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre était surtout centré sur le post soirée et les sentiments des personnages. Le prochain contiendra plus d'action. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **Voila le chapitre suivant. Désolé si des fois je fais des fautes d'orthographe mais j'écris quand je travaille de nuit et je suis pas mal occupé en ce moment donc cela m'arrive de poster sans me relire.**

 **Sinon j'espère que vous allez adoré le chapitre. Contente que l'intervention de Barry vous ait plu.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Bonne journée :D**

* * *

Depuis une semaine, Oliver était en mode métro boulot dodo et… traque. Aucune trace de James. Le jeune homme essayait de faire parler les gens qu'il avait vus à la soirée, déguisé en Green Arrow, sans obtenir de tuyau valable et le moins que l'on puisse dire…c'est que cette situation le rendait fou, obsédé par ce monstre.

L'archer avait débarqué le lendemain dans le domaine où s'était tenue la soirée, mais l'endroit était vide. James avait décampé laissant Oliver plus que déterminé à le retrouver et le tuer…ou peut-être le torturer…le jeune homme n'avait pas encore décidé ce point de manière définitive. En ce moment la frontière entre la lumière et l'abime était mince.

Une des choses les plus pénibles avait été d'annoncer la vérité à Donna Smoak. Oliver avait beau y avoir mis les formes, Donna s'était effondrée sous le choc de la révélation. Le Capitaine Lance et lui la soutenait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais gérer une Smoak n'était jamais facile.

La mère de Felicity avait exigé de voir sa fille mais celle-ci refusait toute visite, se terrant dans le silence, la colère et la traque.

De son côté, Oliver maintenait cette routine bien huilée pour éviter de penser à cette image de Felicity à la soirée qui le hantait encore. Mais c'était plus fort que lui et c'était présent en permanence dans son esprit, y comprit lorsqu'il dormait.

Ce soir, l'archer allait partir pour le repère mais Donna vint le voir. Le jeune homme ne put que recevoir comme il se doit la mère de Felicity. A peine le seuil franchit, maman Smoak commença à s'agiter !

« _Oliver, mon bébé refuse toujours de me voir ! Comment peut-elle me faire ça ?!_

Oliver conduisit Donna dans la cuisine et s'afféra à faire du café tout en parlant à maman Smoak.

 _\- Donna, Felicity a vécu beaucoup de choses et souhaite peut être prendre du recul pour y réfléchir…_

 _\- Mais je suis sa mère, elle peut se confier à moi, je l'aime !_

 _\- Elle le sait,_ insista Oliver en plongeant son regard dans celui de Donna qui séchait ses larmes avec un mouchoir avant de dire :

 _\- Vous êtes allé la voir Oliver ?_

Le jeune homme se figea. Donna n'avait besoin de réponse pour comprendre pourquoi Oliver hésitait à répondre. Puis elle se mit à le regarder de la tête aux pieds.

 _\- Oliver, depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi et manger correctement ?_

 _\- Euh…_ répliqua l'archer surpris par la question.

 _\- Vous retenez tellement de choses à l'intérieur. Entre vos fonctions de maire, ce qui arrive à mon bébé et vos activités de Robin des Bois masqué ce qui au passage est totalement fou et dangereux…_

Lorsque l'archer avait dû expliquer à Donna au repère ce qu'il se passait avec Felicity, il lui révéla son secret. Donna avait failli tomber dans les pommes mais accepta la nouvelle plutôt bien, compte tenu des circonstances.

 _\- Donna…_

 _\- Excusez-moi Oliver,_ dit Donna très sincèrement. _Quand je pense que vous avez protégé ma fille tout ce temps et qu'elle vous aidez les nuits, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez…_

 _\- J'ai échoué. Elle n'aurait pas été aux côtés de ce malade et être obligée de faire des choses…_ Oliver s'arrêta à ce moment, la gorge serrée par l'émotion et les larmes lui venant d'un seul coup.

Mme Smoak eut le cœur brisé de voir son ex futur gendre dans un tel état. Elle s'empressa de se lever et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler.

 _\- Évacuer tout ce que vous retenez, vous en avez besoin »._

Et d'un seul coup, Oliver se livra difficilement mais doucement à Donna. Cette femme par son instinct maternelle avait réussi à briser son silence. Lui qui n'est pas trop câlin^^ Bien sûr maman Smoak fut bouleversée d'apprendre ce qu'Oliver avait vu lors de la soirée mais elle écouta l'archer jusqu'au bout en ravalant sa peine afin de se montrer forte pour lui.

La mère pouvait sentir qu'Oliver aimait encore Felicity de tout son cœur mais l'image qu'il avait l'empêcher d'avancer vers elle. Malgré tout, elle savait qu'Oliver aussi bien que Felicity étaient forts, et dans quelques temps, le jeune homme reviendrait auprès d'elle.

Pour l'instant chacun soignait ses blessures comme il le pouvait.

* * *

Felicity avait choisi le silence depuis une semaine et refusait toujours les visites, y comprit de sa mère qui était maintenant au courant, ce qui attisait sa colère. Barry, Caitlin et Cisco étaient aux petits soins avec elle tout en menant leurs propres missions pour protéger les habitants de Central City. La jeune femme se contentait de chercher le moindre indice pour retrouver James malgré les avertissements de John, le seul avec qui elle s'entretenait un minimum au téléphone.

L'informaticienne n'arrivait pas à trouver un seul indice sur James. Apparemment, ce dernier se faisait discret et cela ne disait rien qui vaille ! Elle vérifier sans cesse les mêmes données quitte à s'endormir sur le pc que lui avait prêté Cisco en faisant toujours le même cauchemar : James qui la retrouver et la torturer avant de la tuer.

 _« Felicity !_

La jeune femme se réveilla et se retrouva face à Barry en se frottant la joue : elle s'était endormie si profondément que le clavier était imprimé sur sa joue !

 _\- Désolé, je me suis assoupie._

 _\- Tu veux dire endormi comme une masse, ça fait dix heures que tu dors !_ répliqua Barry en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud avec des marshmallows et des cronuts.

 _\- Merci Barry,_ dit la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

Barry sourit avant de devenir sérieux.

 _\- Felicity, je ne sais toujours pas la cause de tes ennuis et je ne veux pas savoir si tel est ton souhait, mais si tu as besoin de te confier je suis là._

 _\- Tu es adorable mais je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi,_ répondit la belle blonde en essayant de ne pas se renfermer.

 _\- On a tous besoin de se confier à quelqu'un dans la vie et la chose qui me désole en ce moment est de te voir t'isoler des personnes qui t'aiment…_

 _\- Barry_ …, l'avertit Felicity.

 _\- Tout ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu sais comme moi que chaque instant de la vie est précieux, de même que nos proches. Nous avons vécu toi et moi ainsi que les gens que nous côtoyons beaucoup de choses horribles, mais nous nous en sommes toujours sorti ensemble que nous le voulions ou pas._

Felicity garda le silence. Elle savait que Flash parlait d'Oliver en grande partie.

 _\- Ne te ferme pas aux autres Felicity._

La jeune femme ne parla pas mais imaginer dans quel état devait se trouver Oliver, sa mère, le reste de ses amis au courant. Elle vit Barry commencer à partir de la pièce puis lui demanda de revenir.

 _\- J'ai dû faire des choses horribles durant la période où j'étais en danger et j'ai peur du regard qu'ils vont avoir sur moi maintenant. Surtout Oliver._

Au bout d'un moment Barry répondit :

 _\- Si ces personnes t'aiment vraiment Felicity, ils ne se détourneront pas de toi. La preuve, John, ta mère, tout le monde veut te parler…_

 _\- Et Oliver ?_ demanda la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

L'informaticienne vit une hésitation dans le regard de Barry et comprit :

 _\- Il n'a pas cherché à me contacter depuis que tu m'as sauvé._

 _\- Tu connais Oliver, il aime se la jouer solitaire un petit moment le temps d'encaisser,_ essaya de dire Barry de manière rassurante, _mais une chose est sûre, il t'aime encore._

 _\- Je ne pense pas après ce qu'il a vu de moi. »_

La jeune femme parla encore quelques minutes avec son ami avant de retourner à ses recherches. Elle trouva enfin quelque chose d'intéressant ce qui signifiait que James étai prêt à remettre ça.

* * *

Le soir même à Star City, l'équipe était en train de se préparer pour une patrouille sauf Oliver qui préférait passer ses nerfs ce soir sur des piles de dossiers en attente plus chiants les uns que les autres lorsqu'un de ses gardes vint le voir.

« _Monsieur le Maire, une lettre pour vous_ , dit le garde en tendant à l'archer une enveloppe dont il comprit immédiatement qui en était l'auteur.

La lettre était scellée par un ruban de satin bleu marine.

 _\- Qui vous a déposé cela ?!_

 _\- Un coursier il y a un quart d'heure"._

Oliver fit disposer son garde. Il était furieux car il aurait pu interroger le coursier mais c'était trop tard. L'archer se hâta d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il y découvrit une plume blanche, une lettre et une photo polaroid.

' _ **Mr Queen,**_

 _ **Depuis notre dernière entrevue, il semblerait que vous ayez mon bel ange blond à vos côtés. Mes recherches pour la retrouver restent veines et cela me contrarie fortement.**_

 _ **Donc tant que mon ange ne sera pas revenu, je serais dans le regret d'appliquer la sanction mentionnée par la photo ci-jointe.**_

 _ **Mon bel ange blond saura où me trouver. Elle est mienne à jamais.**_

 _ **Cordialement.**_

 _ **Un ami concerné'**_

La photo montrait le cadavre d'une jeune femme ressemblant à Felicity, ligotée avec un ruban bleu marine. James avait décidé de recommencer afin de faire sortir l'informaticienne de sa cachette.

Oliver mit dix minutes pour débouler au repère en ayant appelé ses amis au passage pour qu'ils le rejoignent. Sauf qu'en arrivant, il vit qu'une autre personne était présente : Felicity.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **Désolée de vous avoir fait patienter cette semaine. Voilà le chapitre. Je publierai un autre chapitre dans la semaine.**

 **Ravie de tout vos reviews.**

 **Sverine, j'ai bien vu ton review. Merci pour les points que tu soulignes et ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Je serais ravie de collaborer avec toi.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ainsi qu'une bonne soirée, hâte de lire vos impressions :D**

* * *

Felicity se tenait debout à côté de ses écrans d'ordinateurs et commençait à expliquer à l'équipe ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur James lorsqu'Oliver descendit les escaliers.

 _« Apparemment, un autre domaine a été loué, bien plus modeste cette fois-ci, au nom de …_

 _\- Felicity ?_

La jeune femme se retourna et vit l'archer encore dans les escaliers, figé. Oliver détailla la belle blonde de haut en bas. Plus de robe de soirée mais un jean sombre avec un top violine, ses lunettes et sa queue de cheval : la Felicity qu'il connaissait.

L'informaticienne le tira de sa rêverie :

\- _J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur James et John m'a dit au téléphone que toi aussi._

Oliver finit de descendre les marches et s'avança vers le groupe en tendant la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir à Felicity.

Le regard de l'It Girl s'assombrit au fur et à mesure de la lecture du contenu de l'enveloppe, puis inspira :

 _\- Bon apparemment, il n'est pas ravi que je ne sois plus à ses côtés et il vient de tué une des filles pour me le faire payer._

 _\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher_ _Felicity,_ répliqua John.

L'informaticienne ne releva pas la réplique de Digg et poursuivit son raisonnement.

 _\- Bon comme je le disais avant qu'Oliver nous rejoigne, James a trouvé un autre domaine que j'ai réussi à localiser en appliquant une variable créée à partir de ses différents noms d'emprunts connus._

 _\- Il est où ce batard !?_ demanda Roy déterminé.

 _\- Dans la banlieue de Seacrest Town à 25 minutes d'ici._

 _\- C'est un peu reculé comme endroit,_ s'étonna Théa.

 _\- James n'est pas dérangé par la distance. Il fera tout pour arriver à ses fins… donc…_

 _\- Il a recommencé à semer des cadavres te ressemblant pour te faire réagir et revenir vers lui,_ conclut Lance.

 _\- Oui d'ailleurs, il vient de commencer en envoyant la photo polaroid à Oliver. Pour James,_ ditla jeune femme en s'adressant à l'archer _, tu représentes plus qu'une menace à ses yeux._

Cette remarque fit lever les yeux de l'archer vers son ex fiancée.

 _\- Moi une menace ?!_

 _\- Ne fais pas l'étonné,_ répliqua du tac au tac Lance avant que Felicity ne prenne la suite :

 _\- James te hait. Après tout nous sommes restés longtemps ensemble et nous nous sommes fiancés, ce qui au passage lui fait vraiment péter les plombs. Il est très jaloux. En plus tu es un homme de pouvoir, riche, beau…1…2…3…donc logique qu'il te perçoive comme une menace._

Pendant cette phrase, Oliver n'avait cessait d'être étonné par le discours de la belle blonde, mais celle-ci ne le fixait pas trop du regard.

 _\- Alors que fait-on ? Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ce connard tuer d'autres femmes,_ dit Théa.

 _\- Je voudrais bien envoyer une équipe sur place pour lui rétamer la gueule mais ce n'est pas ma juridiction,_ déclara Lance _. Sinon ça ferait déjà longtemps que je lui aurais passé les bracelets à ce fils de pute._

 _\- Sans preuves, rien ne sera valide…à moins que Felicity témoigne,_ lança Digg.

 _\- Hors de questions_! répondit sur un ton agressif Felicity _. Je ne veux absolument pas discuter de ça pour l'instant ! Pas tant que James est sous contrôle et que les autres filles soient à l'abri._

 _\- Je suis d'accord,_ dit Oliver qui soutenait la décision de l'informaticienne. _Felicity témoignera en temps et en heure en sécurité, s'il y a procès._

Tout le monde avait compris où voulait en venir l'archer mais personne ne contesta sa pensée. Ce fut Felicity qui brisa le silence :

 _\- Je vais y retourner._

Là, un tollé de protestations s'était levé. Oliver était impassible, ce qui troublait la belle blonde. De plus, le jeune homme avait le regard voilé ce qui n'était pas bon.

 _\- Mais enfin tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!_ dit John.

 _\- Digg, James va continuer ses manœuvres voire pire jusqu'à ce que je vienne à lui._ _Il faut que je stoppe ça… »_

* * *

Après quelques minutes de discussions stériles, l'équipe se dispersa. Felicity allait appeler Barry pour qu'il vienne la chercher en un éclair à Central City. Mais dans une pièce au fond du couloir qu'empruntait la jeune femme, elle aperçut Oliver méditer.

L'informaticienne hésita un moment puis prit son courage à deux mans. Elle toqua doucement en faisant un léger sourire au jeune homme assis en tailleur devant la bougie rouge sang, les yeux fermés. Puis elle décida de s'asseoir en face de lui.

 _"Je ne vais pas tarder à y aller._

Oliver ne bougea pas d'un trait. Felicity ne savait pas comment entamer la discussion et restant face à un homme semblant parti très loin dans son esprit, elle lui dit en commençant à se relever :

 _\- Je suis désolé Oliver du mal que je te fais, je ferais mieux de…_

 _\- Ne t'en va pas,_ dit l'archer avant de retenir l'informaticienne par la main.

Cette fois-ci le jeune homme avait les yeux rivés dans ceux de la belle blonde. Son regard était plein de douceur, ce qui allégea d'un poids Felicity et incita cette dernière à se rasseoir.

Après un moment, Oliver se mit à parler :

 _\- C'est moi qui suis désolé pour t'avoir laissé une deuxième fois._

 _\- Non Oliver, tu n'as pas…_

 _\- Laisse-moi terminer s'il te plait._

Vu le ton directif de son ex fiancé, Felicity s'exécuta. Oliver essayait, de son côté, de rendre les choses de la manière la moins pénible possible.

 _\- Je t'aime Felicity, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je sais que sur le mot que tu m'avais laissé tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais encore._

La jeune femme resta impassible, attendant le « mais » qui survient toujours dans ce genre de conversation.

 _\- Mais ce que je t'ai vu faire à cette soirée, c'était…_ Oliver ne put continuait tellement sa colère et sa déception était présente ce que remarqua l'It Girl. _C'est encore trop tôt… C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Barry de te laisser à Central City._

Felicity commençait à pleurer. Elle se sentait rejetée tout à coup. Lorsqu'elle voulu se lever, Oliver ne l'empêcha pas mais se leva en même temps et lui fit signe que la conversation n'était pas encore terminée.

 _\- Je comprends ton raisonnement d'avoir rejoins James, c'était intelligent et crois moi, avec le passé que j'ai, je sais qu'il ne faut reculer devant rien parfois pour atteindre notre but._

Le silence domina la pièce quelques secondes et à chaque fois qu'Oliver posait les yeux sur l'amour de sa vie, il voyait encore le regard froid et terne d'une femme qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas connaitre.

 _\- Que veux-tu de moi Oliver ?!_ finit par dire la jeune femme. _Je t'ai repoussé chez James lors de la soirée pour que tu sois en sécurité, pour que vous soyez tous en sécurité._

L'archer croyais aux bonnes intentions de Felicity mais…

 _\- Je comprends mais il va me falloir plus de temps après t'avoir vu en pleine action avec un autre homme._

Felicity vira au blanc quand il lui dit cela. Elle aurait dû le voir venir.

 _\- Je suis désolée, comme je te l'ai dit je ne savais pas que tu serais là et James a réussi son coup,_ dit-elle avant de sentir une larme rouler sur sa joue _. Je vais y aller Oliver. Prends soin de toi._

 _\- Et ta mère ? Il faudrait que tu lui parles. Ça l'affecte vraiment que tu refuse ses visites._

 _\- Je l'appellerai, ne t'inquiète plus de rien. Au revoir Oliver »._

Sur ceux, la jeune femme quitta le jeune homme sans un regard avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit. Elle l'avait perdu, elle le sentait. Avant de partir, Felicity prit quelques fournitures à la hâte et au lieu d'appeler Barry, elle se dirigea avec une ancienne voiture à elle à l'adresse connue de James.

James voulait qu'elle revienne vers lui, très bien mais elle allait lui faire payer très cher.

* * *

 **Alors à votre avis que va-t-il se passer? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **Comme promis, la suite qui arrive. :)**

 **Encore merci pour votre review, je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

 **Sverine : merci pour ton review. Pour me joindre il faudrait que tu t'inscris sur le site et que tu m'envoi un message privé pour me joindre en privé.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et bonne journée :D**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions.**

* * *

Tandis qu'elle était en route, Felicity pensait à sa vie. A 26 ans, la jeune femme avait déjà perdu beaucoup d'amis, trop se disait-elle.

Elle avait vécu beaucoup d'épreuves et aussi avait connu le bonheur absolu : l'amour de sa vie deux fois. Cooper avait été le premier à lui faire oublier l'enfer de l'univers d'escorte et lui avait fait retrouver goût à la vie. Puis Oliver lui avait donné un sens à sa vie.

James avait ruiné ses premiers pas dans la vie d'adulte et venait désormais de détruire ses chances avec l'homme qu'elle aime. La rage et la peine bouillonnaient à l'intérieur d'elle. Il était temps de finir ce bordel, une fois pour toute.

Une fois garée, l'informaticienne respira un bon coup avant de remonter l'allée de la propriété. Comme elle l'avait prévu, des gardes vinrent la réceptionner et lorsqu'elle leva la main pour leur faire signe de s'arrêter, ils le firent tout en dévorant son corps.

* * *

Lorsque James entendit que son bel ange blond était à sa porte, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais quand il la vit, il fut parcouru d'un frisson de plaisir.

Felicity portait une robe à strass noirs, s'arrêtant au dessus du genou montrant ainsi ses jambes parfaites. L'It Girl portait des talons hauts dorés raffinés assortis à ses boules d'oreilles pendantes.

Les cheveux lâchés, pas de lunettes, James se disait que son ange ne demandait qu'à être possédé.

 _« Fouillez là, on est jamais trop prudent_ , dit le beau brun.

L'informaticienne fit son plus bel air indigné tout en s'exécutant :

 _\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?_ lança-t-elle avec un regard charmeur.

 _\- Je ne sais pas où tu es allé mon ange, simple mesure de précaution,_ dit-il en se rapprochant une fois le travail de ses larbins effectué. _Tu es plus qu'éblouissante Felicity._

 _\- Toujours pour toi,_ répondit l'informaticienne en susurrant à l'oreille de James.

Le couple remonta l'allée main dans la main et James fit faire le tour du propriétaire à sa belle. Le domaine était plus modeste que le précédent mais la décoration restait dans le même style à deux ou trois choses prés.

Felicity faisait semblant de se montrer fièrement au bras de James. Ce dernier savourait les retrouvailles, son plan avait marché. Il voulait que cette nuit soit mémorable mais avant, il emmena l'informaticienne dans son bureau où il la fit s'étendre sur le canapé tandis qu'il se tenait en face d'elle.

 _\- Alors mon ange, que s'est-il passé lorsque tu as disparu ?_

 _\- Il y a eu une sorte de flash et je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas à Central City, mais je connaissais une personne._

 _\- Queen,_ siffla James de jalousie.

 _\- Non pourquoi ? Il était encore là quand ça s'est passé ?_ mentit Felicity.

James sembla la croire.

 _\- Non, mais poursuit si tu le veux bien. Qui était cette personne ?_

 _\- C'était Flash, le super héro de Central City, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu pour moi mais après j'ai pensé que tu devais croire que je m'étais enfuie donc j'ai fais mettre ma mère en sécurité. Je ne voulais pas que tu lui fasses du mal._

Le beau brun parcourut la pièce en songeant aux révélations de l'informaticienne. Puis d'un seul coup il revint vers la jeune femme et la gifla, puis la plaqua contre le canapé :

 _\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Tu as été voir ton ex fiancé, Mr Connard ! Je lui ai d'ailleurs envoyé une lettre mais tu le sais sinon tu ne serais pas là._

Felicity voulut baisser les yeux mais James lui maintenu fermement la tête.

 _\- J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- J'étais vraiment à Central City crois moi !_

 _\- Comment as-tu su pour la lettre ? Non en fait tu sais quoi, je te pardonne cette fois ci mais ça sera la dernière et puis ton Oliver ne sera plus dans quelques minutes,_ répondit James avec un petit sourire.

 _\- Qu'as-tu fait James ?!_ demanda la belle blonde remplie d'inquiétudes.

James se releva et entraina Felicity du bras en la plaquant comme son corps déjà impatient de désir, ce que la jeune femme sentit avec dégout.

 _\- Tu seras mienne mon bel ange blond dés ce soir et à jamais._

Felicity s'inquiétait pour Oliver et les autres mais elle savait que l'archer se défendrait avec brio. Elle fut tirer de sa pensée par le jeune homme qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à sa chambre.

 _\- Maintenant ma belle, je vais te prouver mon amour et crois moi après cela tu n'arriveras pas à te relever demain. Va dans la salle de bain te rafraichir, nous avons tout le temps devant nous. »_

Felicity déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de cet enfoiré et avec un sourire alla dans la salle de bain. La fin de cette mascarade était proche. Tout en se changeant, elle espérait que tout se passait bien du côté d'Oliver et de l'équipe.

* * *

Oliver allait entrer dans l'immeuble où se situer le loft lorsqu'il détecta des anomalies qui le mirent aussitôt en alerte. L'archer avait l'habitude de ne pas faire appel à une sécurité supplémentaire à cause de ses activités nocturnes peu communes.

Le jeune homme fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué puis passa par un autre escalier dans l'immeuble plus discret pour pouvoir sortir le couteau qu'il avait accroché au mollet droit et surtout pour surprendre sa visite inattendue.

Trois à cinq hommes l'attendait de pied ferme. Il s'approcha doucement du premier et le neutralisa en le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience en appuyant sur sa trachée avec son bras. Tout ça de manière silencieuse. Il avait commencé à bataillé avec le deuxième mais celui-ci avait été assez bruyant pour alerter ses coéquipiers.

Entendant des armes en train de se décharger en sa direction l'archer se mit à couvert dans la cage d'escaliers et attendit ses adversaires. Il arriva à neutraliser le troisième en se servant de lui comme bouclier humain avant de lui prendre son arme et d'abattre l'avant dernier qui commençait à avancer dangereusement.

Pour le dernier, Oliver prit son temps et lui tira dans l'épaule pour le désarmer. Il appuya sur la blessure avec son pied pour faire parler le dernier type :

« _Qui t'envoie ?!_

L'homme rigola, décidé à ne rien dire sauf qu'Olive n'avait pas envie de jouer. Il appuya de nouveau sur la blessure et tira dans le genou de l'homme de main qui hurla.

 _\- Qui t'envoie et ne m'oblige pas à le redire fils de pute._

L'homme avait compris et sorti de sa poche un ruban bleu marine et une plume. Oliver comprit aussitôt.

Lance arriva avec une équipe assez vite et après avoir bouclé les hommes de mains de James ou ramasser les corps, il dit à l'archer qui était assis dans son salon :

 _\- Ça va petit ?_

 _\- Oui mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi James m'envoie ses hommes._

 _\- Tu as eu de la chance, avec les vacances d'été, tu es le seul habitant de l'étage. Tes voisins ont trop eu les pétoches pour venir faire les curieux et les vidéos de surveillance sont en sécurité. A l'occasion, Felicity pourra s'en occuper._

 _\- Je vais l'appeler pour être sûr que tout va bien,_ dit Oliver.

Au bout de plusieurs sonneries c'est Cisco qui décrocha :

 _\- Salut Oliver ! ça va ? si tu appelles pour que Barry vienne chercher Felicity tout de suite il est en pleine mission et c'est chaud patate ! J'ai appelé le méchant Hot Potatoe. Tu verrais la tronche du…_

 _\- Attend ! Comment ça ?! Felicity n'est pas avec vous ?_

 _\- Euh non, elle a dit à Barry qu'elle l'appellerait quand elle aurait besoin de revenir…_

 _\- Elle nous a menti. Felicity m'a dit il y a deux heures qu'elle partait._

 _\- Oh merde mec ! Malheureusement Barry ne peut pas intervenir pour l'instant, je vais essayer de savoir où elle est allée…_

 _\- Ne te donne pas cette peine je sais où Felicity se trouve »,_ répondit Oliver en raccrochant en colère et inquiet.

* * *

Felicity venait de se changer dans une nuisette noire, assortie d'un gilet transparent noir, avec des sous vêtements en dentelles de la même couleur mais avait décidé de conserver ses talons et ses boucles d'oreilles.

Elle se regarda dans la glace. C'était la fin. Certes cela serait spectaculaire mais elle ne souffrirait pas. Il était temps de tuer ce connard, pour Taylor, pour elle et pour toutes les filles retenues captives.

La jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain face à un James torse nu, prêt à faire de cette nuit un événement mémorable. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de James, Felicity saisit le beau brun par la taille et parcouru son torse de ses mains, puis susurra à son oreille :

 _« Laisse-moi faire ce soir_ , lui demanda-t-elle tout en descendant la main sur sa virilité.

Elle savait le point faible de James.

 _\- Comme tu le désires mon ange,_ dit-il les yeux pleins de passion. Il savait que son ange pouvait faire des prouesses quand elle était d'humeur joueuse.

 _\- Assis-toi sur le lit._

L'homme s'exécuta et l'informaticienne ondula des hanches puis enleva son gilet avant de monter sur lui et de l'embrasser fougueusement en roulant des hanches contre lui. James était fou d'elle en cet instant.

Puis Felicity se releva et commença à enlever une bretelle de sa nuisette, puis s'arrêta. James mit quelques secondes pour revenir à lui. La jeune femme avait enlevé ses boucles d'oreilles et avait placé ses talons aiguilles sur le lit. Et lorsqu'il regarda Felicity, celle-ci avait un regard sombre :

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?_

 _\- C'est pour Taylor et toutes les filles que tu as massacré ou que tu retiens encore ! C'est fini James. »_

En une fraction de secondes, les ténèbres s'abattirent sur James et l'informaticienne.

* * *

Oliver avait appelé l'équipe en urgences pour leur dire que Felicity était partie rejoindre James, tandis que lui-même était déjà en route. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune femme aurait eut le cran de faire ça et la trouvait inconsciente.

Une fois le portail visible, il n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, une forte explosion retentit. Oliver cogna ses mains contre le volant et sortit de sa voiture en tout hâte. Son cœur battait la chamade et c'est avec la peur de ce qu'il allait trouvé que le jeune homme remonta l'allée en courant, ses pensées étant fixées sur le sort de Felicity.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Chers lecteurs, désolée de mon retard, entre le boulot et une angine horrible, ça n'a pas été la joie pour s'y remettre.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et aux guest dont Evy.**

 **Vous me faites vraiment plaisir. La fanfic n'est pas encore terminée.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et bonne soirée. Hâte de lire vos reviews. :D**

* * *

C'était le chaos lorsqu'Oliver atteignit la propriété. Des personnes s'enfuyaient à toutes vitesses, aussi bien des hommes que des femmes. Le jeune homme savait qu'il aurait dû attendre les secours mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il enleva son t-shirt et se couvrit le visage avec.

Il distingua le hall d'entrée dans sa progression puis essaya d'atteindre le foyer de l'explosion mais deux personnes le saisirent :

« _Monsieur, sortez d'ici, laissez nous faire notre travail._

Deux pompiers raccompagnaient l'archer vers la sortie malgré ses hurlements et ses gestes désespérés.

 _\- Ma femme est à l'intérieur ! Il faut que j'aille la secourir ! Elle est …_

 _\- Merci de nous l'avoir ramené._

Lance avait prononcé ses paroles et deux flics vinrent succéder les pompiers pour maitriser Oliver qui répétait la même chose :

 _\- Ma femme est à l'intérieur !_

 _\- Grand frère, il faut que tu te calmes et laisse agir les secours._

Oliver leva la tête vers sa sœur et toute l'équipe, ainsi que Lyla qui n'était pas loin entrain de donner des ordres à ses hommes. L'archer vit le regard de tristesse de chacun et y lut ce qu'il refusait de croire.

 _\- Felicity n'est pas morte, ok ?! Je vous interdis d'y penser une seule seconde_!

 _\- Oliver_ …commença John, dépité.

 _\- Non ! non ! ça ne peut pas finir de cette manière ! Elle n'est pas morte !_

L'archer était en proie à une véritable panique. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arracher le cœur chaque secondes qui passait.

Un pompier parlait à Lance au loin et celui-ci se tourna vers l'équipe avec le pouce levé et l'air soulagé. Ils entendirent un des pompiers demander à ses collègues de revenir, une jeune femme blonde marchait maladroitement à ses côtés.

 _\- Felicity !_ s'écria John en allant vers l'informaticienne qui était apparemment dans un état de choc.

Oliver sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Tout le monde allait vers l'It Girl mais lui, partit s'isoler un moment à l'écart encore emporté par l'émotion.

 _\- Felicity, ça va ? tu n'es pas blessé_?! dit le soldat.

 _\- Tu nous as rendus dingue d'inquiétude !_ dit Théa.

Felicity voulait répondre, mais en regardant Oliver s'éloigner d'elle, la jeune femme tomba dans les pommes. Tout le monde s'écria sous la surprise mais le pompier portait déjà l'informaticienne avec l'aide de John dans l'ambulance et ils se mirent rapidement en route.

L'archer n'avait pas remarqué le remue ménage jusqu'à ce qu'il voit John le dépasser dans l'ambulance et Théa accourant vers lui. Son cœur se remit à palpiter dangereusement :

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?!_

 _\- Elle a fait un malaise, John est avec elle dans l'ambulance, on va les suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital. »_

* * *

Après une heure d'attente, le médecin vint parler à Donna Smoak (qui était venue aussi vite qu'elle avait pu dés qu'elle avait reçu le coup de téléphone de Lance). Oliver était venu et s'était de nouveau isoler dans un coin pour réfléchir aux événements de ce soir. John vint le voir :

 _"Le médecin s'entretient avec Donna_.

 _\- Comment va Felicity_?

 _\- Le médecin dit que c'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie, d'autant plus avec les blessures laissées par Darhk en décembre dernier._

 _\- Elle est consciente_?

 _\- Oui_.

Oliver soupira de contentement tout en restant le visage fermé.

 _\- Oliver, c'est fini maintenant…_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Comment ça non ?!_ fut surpris Digg.

 _\- Pour Felicity, ce n'est pas fini, je le sens._

 _\- Mec, arrête ta paranoïa ! Maintenant, il faut être là pour elle, l'aider à surmonter ça._

Oliver se leva pour éviter le discours moralisateur de son ami. Digg l'interpela :

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête Oliver mais il faut que tu dépasse ça…_

 _\- Que je dépasse ça !?_ hurla l'archer, alertant les passants dans le couloir. _Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!_

 _\- Oliver…,_ commença John pour le calmer, mais le jeune homme continuait.

 _\- Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire, surtout quand ça concerne Felicity ! Je l'aime, c'est la femme de ma vie et elle est en pleine enfer. Mais surtout elle aime cet enfer ! Digg elle a voulut se donner la mort !_

 _\- Elle a voulu stopper son bourreau et a sauvé la vie d'une dizaine voire centaine de femmes._

Oliver lâcha ce qu'il avait retenu si longtemps et Digg vit les larmes de l'archer couler sur ses joues. John devait raisonner son meilleur ami surtout maintenant que leur It Girl avait besoin d'eux.

 _\- Moi aussi ça me fait de la peine de voir la façon dont elle a voulu gérer ça, mais elle a fait preuve d'un grand courage, et si tu l'aimes, tu dois accepter les faits et l'aider à surmonter ce moment._

 _\- John a raison Ollie,_ dit Théa _. Il faut se montrer fort pour elle. D'ailleurs je venais vous chercher vous deux car nous pouvons aller voir notre dure à cuire !_

 _\- Allez-y tous les deux, Felicity ne voudra pas me voir._

Théa qui en avait marre de voir son frère s'auto punir lui frappa à l'arrière du crâne.

 _\- Speedy ?!_

 _\- Maintenant tu vas venir avec nous. Peu importe que tu ne lui parles pas ou ne lui tienne pas la main, ta présence suffira._

Oliver suivit John et Théa avec appréhension jusqu'à la chambre de Felicity. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Donna parlait à sa fille, Roy s'était installé sur une chaise un peu à l'écart.

Lorsqu'Oliver posa les yeux sur la jeune femme, il constata que celle-ci avait plusieurs bandages, notamment à l'épaule et à la jambe droite. Donna continuait de déblatérer des propos à sa fille qui semblait se trouver ailleurs.

Tout le monde dans la chambre essayait de tirer la jeune femme de son silence mais personne n'y parvenait.

 _\- Laissez nous seuls s'il vous plait_ , ordonna Felicity en regardant Oliver.

 _\- Comme tu veux mon bébé mais nous ne sommes pas loin si tu as besoin,_ s'exclama Mme Smoak en embrassant sa fille sur la joue avant de partir, suivie des autres.

Les ex amants se regardaient mais mirent un moment avant de parler. Oliver commença :

 _\- Comment vas-tu ? Qu'on dit les médecins ?_

 _\- A part une ou deux brûlures au deuxième degré, je vais vite récupérer._

 _Ok._

Le silence se réinstallait.

 _\- Pourquoi tu es allé là-bas seule ?_ demanda enfin l'archer.

 _\- Oliver tu sais très bien pourquoi…_

 _\- La vengeance ?! Super ! et tout ça pour quoi ?! Pour mourir ?!_ s'emporta le jeune homme.

 _\- C'est marrant ça me rappelle quand tu as crashé l'avion où Ra's était censé être_ , répliqua sèchement Felicity. _Et puis je n'avais plus rien à perdre, autant en finir._

Oliver bouillonnait intérieurement mais il fit exploser ses émotions, ses sentiments.

 _\- Tu te voiles la face Felicity ! Tu as une famille qui tient à toi, des amis, un boulot, un avenir devant toi…_

 _\- Ce…_

 _\- Je t'aime Felicity ! Tu ne comprends pas ?!_

Felicity ouvrit de grands yeux et resta sans voix. Oliver rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main.

 _\- Quand j'ai vu l'explosion, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours et j'ai réalisé. Peu importe ton passé, peu importe les événements récents, je t'aime Felicity et ça ne changera jamais._

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer :

 _\- Tu dois être dégouté de ce que j'ai fait, tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ça, c'est…_

 _\- Bien sûr que ce sont des images que j'ai hâte d'effacer, seul le temps y aidera,_ dit l'archer s'approchant de l'It Girl. _Mais pour ça il faut que tu me laisses être là pour toi comme tu l'as toujours été pour moi. ça ne vaut pas la peine de vouloir mourir._

Felicity était plus que surprise par la réaction d'Oliver et la seule chose qu'elle put faire fut d'acquiescer avec un léger sourire. L'archer s'approcha davantage et colla son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

 _\- On y arrivera ensemble_ , lui dit-il avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser mais quelqu'un racla sa gorge à l'entrée.

Le capitaine Lance se tenait là avec deux autres policiers.

 _\- Mr Queen, vous devez quitter cette chambre immédiatement,_ ordonna l'un des policiers, Lance semblant penaud.

Felicity serrait la main d'Oliver qui comprit.

 _\- Je préfère rester avec elle si ça ne vous dérange pas._

 _\- Ça nous dérange,_ répondit l'officier sur un ton sans appel.

Oliver allait répliquer mais Lance l'en empêcha d'un signe de tête. L'archer embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue en lui promettant de revenir une fois les policiers partis.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit tout le monde inquiet, Donna l'air ahuri. Roy lui expliqua :

 _\- Ils veulent inculper Barbie pour l'explosion et les victimes de ce bordel._

Donna se jeta dans les bras d'Oliver, inconsolable.

 _\- Ils veulent mettre mon bébé en prison, ma fille !_

 _\- J'appelle mes avocats,_ dit Oliver instinctivement.

 _\- Je les ai appelé Ollie, ils arrivent »,_ répondit Théa.

Oliver et les autres restèrent dans la salle d'attente, impatient de savoir les charges qui allaient être retenues contre l'informaticienne. Curtis s'y était mis de son côté pour effacer les preuves scientifiques par ordinateur mais Oliver craignait que cela soit insuffisant cette fois-ci.

Felicity avait surmonté tant d'épreuves, pourrait-elle surmonter celle-ci ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **Mes chers lecteurs, voila un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos super messages. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'écrire des fanfic et qu'elles vous plaisent même si des fois il y a des hauts et des bas lol.**

 **Un merci aux guests Olicity-love et Evy pour leur reviews. D'ailleurs Evy je pense que j'ai répondu à ton reviews avec ce chapitre que je suis contente de te faire lire.**

 **Hâte de lire vos réactions.**

 **Passez une très bonne journée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis l'explosion au domaine et Felicity ce matin essayait de se concentrer lors de son entretien avec ses avocats mais cela était un exercice difficile.

« _Felicity, vous nous avez bien écouté ?_

La jeune femme se rassit correctement sur sa chaise tout en s'excusant :

 _\- Vous comprenez bien_ , commença un autre avocat, _qu'il faut que vous expliquiez en détail votre passé d'esclave sexuelle ainsi que tous les sévices que James vous a fait subir. Le fait qu'il vous ait brutalisé ce soir-là fait que corroborer un acte de légitime défense._

 _\- James ne m'a pas brutalisé…_

 _\- Ce qu'ignore la cour,_ lança un autre avocat avec le sourire _, de cette manière vous serez…_

 _\- Libre ?! »_ lança sarcastiquement l'informaticienne.

Après encore deux heures de déblatérations et de stratégies stériles à ses yeux, Felicity alla chercher une petite cuillère et un pot de glace au chocolat dans l'immense cuisine d'Oliver.

Le soir de son hospitalisation, l'It Girl fut interrogée et mise en examen pour l'explosion criminelle du domaine et pour homicide volontaire (selon les témoignages de témoins sur place et caméras de surveillance routière). Les avocats d'Oliver s'étant chargé d'elle rapidement, la jeune femme fut libérée sous caution en attente de son procès et mise sous la responsabilité d'Oliver (maire de la ville étant un motif largement suffisant pour être discuté). Le procès aurait lieu dans une semaine d'où la pression des avocats qui ne voulaient pas commettre d'impairs.

Depuis, elle travaillait à domicile avec Curtis pour sa future entreprise même si dans le fond, elle savait que Curtis en prendrait bientôt les rennes. L'informaticienne était soulagée d'avoir mis fin aux agissements de James mais cela la dérangeait de faire confiance aux avocats d'Oliver et de s'en tirer libres, comme les criminels qu'Oliver et elle ont l'habitude de traquer.

L'archer avait beau lui dire des paroles motivantes, rassurantes, Felicity ne voulait pas faire un pied de nez à cette justice à laquelle elle tenait tant. La seule chose pour laquelle l'informaticienne allait laisser agir les avocats était sa famille et ses amis. C'est pour eux que Felicity voulait le faire, pas pour elle. Tout cela la fatiguait. La seule chose de bien dans tout ça était qu'Oliver et elle s'entendait bien à nouveau. Oliver était moins fermé et l'It Girl appréciait les moments passés dans le salon pour des soirées marathon de séries ou les soirs où ils parlaient posés tout simplement. Tout cela lui rappelait d'excellents moments lorsqu'ils étaient en couple.

Si la jeune femme n'avait pas été un peu perdue en ce moment, elle se serait rendu compte qu'Oliver aurait bien voulu approfondir ces instants complices, mais qu'il n'osait pas par respect.

* * *

Felicity songeait à tout cela lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Oliver dans le hall. Il parlait au téléphone tout en portant des sacs de courses.

« _Tiffany, oui je comprends l'urgence de ce dossier mais j'ai réviser mes priorités ce soir,_ dit-il en regardant Felicity rapidement. _Alors ça attendra demain. Passez une bonne soirée._

L'archer raccrocha sans connaitre la réponse de son employée au cabinet, posa les courses sur le plan de la cuisine et soupira :

 _\- Je te jure, dés fois j'ai l'impression de vivre là bas et d'être sans arrêt sollicité et pressé._

 _\- Bonsoir à toi aussi,_ dit Felicity d'un air hésitant en commençant à déballer les courses prises par Oliver.

Oliver secoua la tête à cette phrase et fit un sourire épuisé à l'informaticienne.

 _\- Désolé. Bonsoir Felicity._

 _\- Tu veux en parler ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment. Ce soir, pas de prise de tête à parler de nos soucis respectifs, on se détend et on mange italien !_

 _\- Houlà,_ dit la jeune femme en rigolant, _tu es sûr de le vouloir car la dernière fois qu'on a essayer, ça a été…explosif !_

Oliver rigola de bon cœur avant de dire :

 _\- Cette fois ci pas de bombe, juste toi et moi qui cuisinons, mangeons italien et profitons d'une soirée calme._

 _\- Il y a toujours un risque avec mes talents culinaires pour gâcher la soirée, mais tu le sais_ , plaisanta Felicity.

L'archer rigola encore une fois et posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme :

 _\- Je ne me fais aucun souci._

Le sourire du jeune homme fit fondre notre It Girl. Et sa main sur son bras…fut posée de courte durée pour la plus grande déception de la jeune femme. Oliver n'avait, de son côté, rien remarqué.

 _\- Je vais prendre une douche, j'appelle Digg pour voir si tout est bon pour ce soir de leur côté et je suis à toi. Enfin je cuisine avec toi… euh…_

 _\- Oliver Queen qui babille, magnifique !_ railla Felicity. _Alors je déballe les courses et je t'attends en essayant de deviner toute la recette._

 _\- Ça marche_ , » lui répondit l'archer en la remerciant avec un sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser pur prendre une douche salvatrice.

Felicity trouva la recette en très peu de temps mais mis un peu de temps avant de deviner le dessert acheté tout prêt par Oliver. Mais vu le nappage, elle préféra le mettre au réfrigérateur et poser la question à son hôte plus tard. Puis elle préféra s'attarder sur un détail important.

Lorsqu'Oliver descendit, il était vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un jean normal qui lui allait comme un gant. Trop sexy au gout de la jeune femme qui ravala sa salive. Quand à lui, il découvrit la surprise de cette dernière : la table était dressée sur la table basse du salon près de la cheminée avec des coussins moelleux au sol. De petites bougies faisaient étinceler la vaisselle raffinée en porcelaine avec un liseré fin en or et les verres à vin et à eau.

Et la plus belle des surprises était que Felicity s'était habillée de manière à la fois décontractée et élégante. Une robe portefeuille noire simple mais efficace et les cheveux semis attachés à l'aide d'une pince. Oliver aussi ravala sa salive et les deux s'exclamèrent en même temps :

« _Tu es très élégant !_

 _\- Tu es très jolie ce soir !_

Cette maladresse les fit rire et rougir de concert puis Oliver complimenta Felicity sur ma décoration tout en allant dans la cuisine pour leur session italienne.

Oliver tendit un tablier à la jeune femme qui lui sourit :

 _\- Alors si j'ai bien deviné Mr Queen, nous allons préparer des spaghettis à la sauce tomate avec des boulettes de viande,_ dit l'informaticienne d'un air malicieux qui fit battre le cœur d'Oliver à une vitesse démesurée.

 _\- Exactement Miss Smoak, mais appelez moi Oliver, Mr Queen était mon père._

L'évocation de ce souvenir les fit rire ensemble.

 _\- Vu mes talents culinaires, je serais ton commis ce soir,_ annonça Felicity.

 _\- Ok._

Les deux amis préparèrent la sauce tomate avant de s'attaquer tranquillement à la préparation des boulettes de viande. Tout se passait bien mais l'un comme l'autre sentaient une tension palpable, un désir entre eux et chacun en faisait un jeu. L'un frôlait l'autre par inadvertance par exemple et les regards ne mentaient pas, même s'ils essayaient l'un comme l'autre de parler de sujets légers tel que la petite Sarah qui était venue rendre visite à son tonton Oliver, habillée en princesse, ou de Roy et Théa qui semblait s'être remis ensemble mais essayaient de le cacher sans succès.

Une fois le dîner préparé, les deux amis s'installèrent et Oliver insista pour faire le service malgré sa journée harassante.

Le plat était succulent et l'un et l'autre se vantaient d'être une équipe culinaire de choc. Le vin qu'avait choisi Oliver, un château Laffitte comme par hasard^^, aidait à les détendre. Sentant de nouveau une tension arriver, Oliver se leva :

 _\- Je vais nous chercher le dessert,_ dit la jeune homme en prenant les assiettes sales mais vides avec lui.

 _\- Humm, d'ailleurs j'ai aperçu le dessert mais c'est quoi ?_

 _\- Ah mademoiselle, il va falloir patienter._

Oliver s'éclipsa avec le sourire en laissant une It Girl plus que secouée. Felicity avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle où le temps s'était arrêté lorsqu'ils étaient encore en couple. Cela était tellement bizarre après tout ce qui s'était passé entre temps. Mais la jeune femme ne s'attarda pas dans ses pensées car l'archer arriva avec deux assiettes.

 _\- Voila un dessert italien qui s'appelle le tiramisu. Il y a des biscuits à la cuiller trempés dans du café, un nappage au mascarpone entre autre avec du chocolat noir saupoudré sur le dessus. J'espère que tu aimeras._

Felicity prit sa cuillère en regardant le dessert avec envie et regarda le jeune homme :

 _\- On ne peut pas savoir tant qu'on n'y a pas gouté._

Lorsque la jeune femme goûta la première bouchée, elle eut un gémissement de plaisir ce qui excita légèrement notre archer.

 _\- C'est trop bon !_ s'exclama la belle blonde.

 _\- Ravi que ça te plaise,_ répondit le jeune homme en souriant et commençant à manger.

 _\- On n'en avait pas mangé à Positano ? Pourquoi on n'en a pas mangé !?_

Oliver rigola.

 _\- On était occupé à faire d'autres choses si mes souvenirs sont bons_ , lui répondit-il d'un sourire sans équivoque qui fit rougir l'informaticienne.

 _\- C'est vrai,_ admit-elle.

Les deux amis continuèrent de se remémorer les souvenirs de leur mini tour du monde improvisé et cela leur faisait du bien à l'un comme à l'autre.

Après une bonne heure encore de discussion, ils entreprirent de débarrasser la table basse et allèrent dans la cuisine pour s'atteler au peu de vaisselle et au rangement du foutoir qu'ils avaient mis en préparant le dîner. Oliver était à deux doigts d'embrasser la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se retourna après avoir fait la vaisselle, lui se trouvant juste là. Mais l'un comme l'autre avait reprit leur bon sens.

Une fois tout ça achevé, Oliver invita Felicity à se poser devant la télé pour visionner, avec leurs verres de vin non terminés posés sur la table basse, une comédie. Au bout de trois quart d'heures, et beaucoup d'échange de sourire, de rires et de regards complices, Oliver sentit un poids sur sa poitrine et son épaule : Felicity s'était endormie, blottie contre lui.

L'archer sentit une vague de bonheur et de paix l'envahir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tenu la femme qu'il aime dans ses bras. Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux de Felicity qui ne réagit pas immédiatement, sauf par des soupirs de contentement. Oliver poursuivit ses caresses et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

Le jeune homme y lut la surprise, puis Felicity lui souria avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la bouche. Oliver pouvait sentir le gout sucré du vin sur les lèvres de la belle blonde et approfondit le baiser.

Felicity se sentait si bien dans les bras d'Oliver. Elle se sentait revivre, puis elle sentit la main de l'archer s'attardant sur sa cuisse et elle fut prise de panique puis le stoppa net.

 _\- Désolé Oliver, vraiment…je…,_ commençai la jeune femme qui fut arrêtée par la main d'Oliver sur sa joue.

 _\- Felicity c'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que… je n'aurais pas dû._

 _\- Non non ! Le baiser était parfait, c'est juste que pour le moment, il me faut du temps pour passer à la vitesse supérieure._

Oliver comprit immédiatement. C'est sûr qu'après ce qu'avait vécu l'informaticienne dernièrement, il n'aurait jamais dû se lancer comme ça. Sa réflexion avait dû être trop longue car Felicity voulut se lever et lui dit d'un air penaud :

 _\- Je comprendrais si tu veux oublier ce qui vient de se passer…_

Le jeune homme fit assoir la belle blonde délicatement, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa chastement mais sensuellement avant de lui sourire et de lui dire :

 _\- Je ne veux absolument pas oublier ce moment et je suis plus qu'heureux de te tenir dans mes bras et de t'embrasser._

 _\- Mais tu as des besoins Oliver…_

 _\- J'attendrais le temps qu'il faut Felicity. Tout de suite, je veux juste te tenir dans mes bras et t'embrasser. Profiter de ce moment heureux. »_

La jeune femme lui souria et l'embrassa tendrement.

Oliver et Felicity restèrent un long moment enlacés, savourant leurs retrouvailles. L'un comme l'autre profitaient de ce moment si rare avant la tempête…car ils le savaient, cela ne durait jamais longtemps.

* * *

 **Un chapitre léger, qui fait du bien à notre couple et à nous. Hi hi. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, parce que de mon côté, ce chapitre a été un régal à écrire.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **Mes chers lecteurs, une grande poussée d'inspiration, donc le chapitre arrive tôt. La suite lundi.**

 **Evy: j'étais sûre que ça allait te plaire ce chapitre tout mimi! hihi**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Merci de suivre cette fanfic.**

 **Hâte de voir vos réactions**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Oliver assistait à une réunion sur l'aménagement des Glades de Star City, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Felicity et un sourire se dessinait sur son visage sous le regard étonné de ses collaborateurs.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le repère ce soir là, il salua la jeune femme comme d'habitude, l'un et l'autre ne voulant pas relancer des ragots. Après tout, Théa et Roy tenaient ce rôle à merveille. D'ailleurs, l'archer commençait à faire comprendre à Arsenal qu'il avait comprit pour sa sœur et lui, ce qui lui valait des regards assassins de Théa.

La patrouille se passa bien. Un voleur de sac à main arrêté (ce qui valut à Roy de se faire chambrer par Green Arrow), un dealeur de drogue également avait été déposé devant le commissariat prêt à être mis en cellule. Après avoir pris sa douche, Oliver se retrouva avec Digg.

« _Tout le monde est parti ?_ demanda l'archer en regardant machinalement la chaise de l'It Girl vide.

 _\- Oui, Théa et Roy sont partis avant que Théa ne te saute dessus parce que tu chambres Roy._

Oliver souria.

 _\- Le capitaine Lance te remercie pour tes « colis », Felicity est partie il y a quelques minutes et je ne vais pas tarder mais…_

 _\- Mais ?_

John avait l'air de sonder les yeux d'Oliver qui le remarqua :

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Je t'ai trouvé serein ce soir,_ répondit le soldat d'un air amusé.

 _\- La journée a été calme._

John rigola et mis une tape dans le dos à l'archer.

 _\- Oliver je te connais et je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ s'amusa le jeune homme.

 _\- Non en fait un prénom : Felicity._

Oliver ne flancha pas une seconde.

 _\- Felicity ?_

 _\- Oui Felicity. Vois-tu, je vous ai trouvé elle et toi détendus ce soir, plus que d'habitude, comme quand vous étiez ensemble._

Oliver se tut et Digg en fut ravi :

 _\- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je ne dirais rien et je suis très content pour vous deux. Ah et prends soin d'elle. »,_ dit John avant de quitter à son tour le repère.

* * *

Oliver se mit en route et ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa partenaire, qui était dans le salon en train de lire un audit qu'elle avait demandé pour sa future société. La voir posée, concentrée mettait le jeune homme en joie et le fit sourire de nouveau. Il alla se poser à côté de la jeune femme et l'embrassa d'un baiser gourmand, qui la laissa pantelante.

 _"C'était pour quoi ce baiser délicieux ?_ , demanda Felicity.

 _\- Parce que tu es belle quand tu es concentrée en mode femme d'affaire._

Felicity en rigola, posa l'audit qu'elle tenait encore dans les mains fébrilement et caressa la cuisse d'Oliver de façon nonchalante. Le jeune homme essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à cette main posée là et la seule chose qu'il put sortir fut :

 _\- John sait pour nous deux._

La jeune femme arrêta ses caresses et se redressa surprise sur le canapé :

 _\- Comment il l'a su ? Tu lui as dit ?! Oliver on en avait parlé ce matin…_

 _\- Je ne lui ai rien dit, il a deviné tout seul et il a promis de ne rien dire._

 _\- Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se mêle de notre histoire._

 _\- Je suis d'accord,_ répondit Oliver en souriant et en prenant la main de sa petite amie. _Tu lisais quoi de beau ?_

 _\- L'audit financier pour l'entreprise, je vais le donner à Curtis dès demain, autant qu'il se mette dans le bain tout de suite, il sera plus à l'aise pour diriger._

Oliver remarqua ce ton défaitiste de l'informaticienne et comprit où elle voulait en venir :

 _\- Tu n'iras pas en prison Felicity._

 _\- Facile à dire et puis j'ai tué des gens Oliver…_

 _\- Pour te sortir des griffes de cet enfoiré ! C'était de la légitime défense._

 _\- Tu sais très bien que ça n'en était pas, r_ épondit la jeune femme d'un ton sec.

L'archer ne se démonta pas et prit les deux mains de l'informaticienne dans les siennes.

 _\- Quoiqu'il se passe, tu sais que je serai là pour toi._

 _\- Même si tu dois réclamer des visites conjugales et des parloirs pour me voir ?_ dit Felicity en plaisantant à moitié.

 _\- Le côté fille méchante ça m'a toujours fasciné », répondit-_ il du tac au tac en serrant Felicity contre lui et en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

* * *

Une fois dans son lit, Oliver repensait aux inquiétudes de Felicity. L'archer savait qu'il y avait un risque que sa belle se retrouve en prison mais ses avocats étaient confiants, ils les avaient vu plus tôt dans la journée pour faire le point. Normalement la légitime sera reconnue et au pire (il ne voulait pas y penser) un marché serait conclu comme quoi l'informaticienne a aidé à dévoiler un réseau de prostitution forcée.

L'archer allait fermer les yeux et entendit les cris déchirants de Felicity. Il se leva et se précipita dans la chambre la jeune femme qui se débâtait en pleurant dans son lit en dormant :

« _Non James je t'en supplie, non ! Tu me fais mal, non, pas ça… !_ Continua-t-elle en pleurant.

Oliver s'assit près d'elle et essaya de la réveiller le plus doucement possible mais l'informaticienne se débattre de plus belle et pleurer. Le jeune homme tint fermement la jeune femme contre lui et ne cessa de lui répéter :

 _\- Felicity c'est Oliver tu es chez moi en sécurité. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, plus personne ne te fera de mal »._

Au bout de quelques secondes interminables pour Oliver, la jeune femme ne s'était pas réveillée mais s'était rendormie profondément dans ses bras. Sa tête reposait contre la poitrine de l'archer et une de ses mains était posée contre son torse musclé.

L'archer hésita puis s'allongea près de l'It Girl. Il était assez gêné de faire ça sans son consentement mais avoir entendu ces cris déchirants ne l'incitait pas à quitter la pièce. Oliver voulait être là pour elle comme il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps.

* * *

Felicity se réveilla le lendemain matin en essayant de taper sur son réveil comme une malade. Elle avait l'impression que la nuit avait été agitée. Mais quelque chose lui barrer la route…enfin quelqu'un.

« _Oliver !_

L'archer avait un bras enlacé autour de sa taille et le drap ne le couvrait que jusqu'aux hanches. Il portait seulement un boxer noir et était étalé sur le ventre. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de le contempler tout en le regardant se réveiller. Oliver tourna la tête vers l'informaticienne qui le regardait assez intensément et avec surprise surtout.

 _\- Salut._

 _\- Salut. Désolé de te poser cette question au réveil mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit torse nu et sexy ?! Oh non_! dit-elle en cachant son visage de ses mains _, j'ai dit les derniers mots ?_

Oliver souria et acquiesça, il adorait les loupés de la jeune femme. Felicity inspira un coup avant de répéter.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit Oliver ?_

 _\- Je t'ai entendu crier cette nuit et quand je suis venu dans ta chambre pour te réveiller je n'y arrivais pas alors j'ai attendu que tu te calmes mais tu étais endormie contre moi_ , dit-il en la rapprochant contre lui. _Et je n'ai pas voulu te quitter._

La dernière phrase de l'archer toucha Felicity en plein cœur, tellement qu'elle l'embrassa tendrement. Une fois le baiser achevé, Oliver essayant de garder son self control, il dit :

 _\- Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être resté ?_

 _\- Non, c'est juste que ça m'a surprise. Mais je ne regrette pas de te voir dans mon lit, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, oh même ça ça sonne cochon…3 …2 …_

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de dire un qu'Oliver l'embrassait passionnément et tendrement. Les deux jeune gens continuèrent à s'embrasser et Oliver surprit Felicity qui commençait à descendre ses mains dans une zone sensible ce matin. C'était bon mais l'archer prit sur lui et stoppa la belle blonde.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je continu_ ? demanda la belle blonde gênée.

 _\- J'aime ce que tu me fais mais je veux que notre première fois soit exceptionnelle et pas un coup vite fait le matin. Je veux prendre le temps de ce moment charnel avec toi car je tiens à toi,_ dit-il avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois la jeune femme enlacée dans ses bras, puis de se lever. _Maintenant je file sous la douche car je suis en retard pour ma première réunion de la journée"._

L'informaticienne resta dans le lit quelques minutes supplémentaires pendant qu'Oliver prenait une douche (froide et extrêmement longue, on se demande bien pourquoi^^). Elle trouvait Oliver tellement doux et attentionné avec elle que la belle blonde se demandait pourquoi ils avaient rompu.

Enfin, ne vous méprenez pas, Felicity savait bien pourquoi elle avait rompu ses fiançailles mais à ce moment là, la belle blonde réalisa que ça serait toujours Oliver et que ça l'avait toujours été, malgré Cooper et son passé avec James.

Oliver était entouré par les ténèbres lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré et maintenant, c'était un homme voyant de nouveau à l'espoir et qui avait tellement avancé… Felicity espérait tellement continuait sa vie à ses côtés… mais il fallait attendre le verdict de la cour pour ça… mince les avocats !

La jeune femme se leva vite car les avocats d'Oliver allaient bientôt être sur le seuil de la porte.

* * *

Les derniers jours avant le procès furent calmes pour les deux amoureux. Oliver avait essayé d'alléger son emploi du temps au maximum (pas facile pour le maire d'une ville) pour passer du temps avec l'informaticienne, qui de son côté ne cessait de travailler dur avec les avocats.

Digg, Lyla, Roy, Théa et le capitaine Lance et Donna ne cessaient de répéter leur soutien à Felicity. La jeune femme se sentait en confiance désormais avec sa mère et elles avaient eu une grosse explication : bien sûr il y a eu des larmes, des cris, beaucoup de larmes mais les deux femmes à la fin se prirent dans les bras et maman Smoak se tenait à 100% au côté de sa fille quelque soit le verdict.

Pour se changer les idées, Felicity travaillait avec Curtis pour sa future société ou aidait ses amis et son petit ami (secret) pour les patrouilles. Mais le meilleur moment était le moment où Oliver et elle s'endormaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Le plaisir de se sentir en sécurité dans les bras de son homme confortait Felicity dans le fait qu'elle pouvait aimer de nouveau. D'ailleurs, ses cauchemars se tassaient peu à peu comme quoi, Oliver lui était bénéfique.

* * *

Le jour du procès arriva et c'est apeurée que Felicity monta les marches du palais de Justice, assaillie par des journalistes. Oliver, Théa et John essayaient de les repousser au maximum.

Une fois arrivait devant la salle d'audiences, Oliver prit les mains de la belle blonde dans les siennes sans tenir compte des personnes présentes et lui dit :

 _« Rappelle-toi que quoiqu'ils se passent nous sommes tous derrière toi._

La jeune femme acquiesça mais Oliver voyait bien que ses paroles ne suffisaient pas. Il voulait tellement la tenir dans ses bras mais vu le monde autour, et lui étant un personnage publique important, il ne pouvait pas le faire.

Donna avait été contrainte par Lance et Felicity à rester chez elle le temps du procès car des choses horribles allaient être dites et maman Smoak allait craquer ils en étaient sûrs. John, Roy et Théa était là pour supporter la jeune femme dans cette dure épreuve.

Felicity fut priée de prendre place dans la salle d'audiences avec ses avocats, la partie adversaire étant déjà là, une horde d'avocats qui semblaient voraces. Au bout d'une demi-heure la salle était pleine, le juge arriva un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années.

 _\- Que l'accusée se lève !_

A ce mot, Felicity tressailli mais s'exécuta.

 _\- Que plaidez-vous Mme Smoak ?_

 _\- Non coupable votre honneur »,_ répondit la jeune femme d'une petit voix.

A partir de là, le procès commença par l'examen des faits puis la partie adverse commença à faire venir les témoins à la barre : des filles retenues comme elle mais qui l'accusait et deux gardes du corps de James qui firent l'éloge de leur patron, apparemment la victime…

Felicity se sentait écœurée par ces mensonges mais ravala sa fierté et resta digne tout le long des auditions. Ses avocats arrivaient à contredire certains témoignages mais celui d'un des gardes semblait très convainquant et les preuves était de son côté.

C'est à ce moment-là que Felicity réalisa que sa liberté serait dure à gagner.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **Mes chers lecteurs,**

 **voilà le chapitre avec un peu d'avance, ne vous inquiétez pas, je publie quand même lundi la suite.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos review que ce soit des habitués ou des guests.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :D**

* * *

Felicity resta silencieuse le long du trajet après la première journée de procès. Oliver avait réussi à contenir sa rage face aux divagations de la partie adversaire mais aurait volontiers planté une flèche en pleine tête du garde du corps qu'il avait reconnu et qui lui avait sourit en quittant la barre après son audition.

L'archer prit la main de sa petite amie par réflexe, heureusement il n'y avait que John qui les conduisait chez eux. Felicity remercia John d'une petite voix et s'engouffra vite dans l'appartement direction sa chambre où elle s'enferma pour pleurer.

John discutait encore avec Oliver devant l'entrée du bâtiment :

 _« Ça ne va pas être du gâteau, ils ont l'air d'avoir constitué une défense en bêton,_ dit John inquiet.

Oliver frappa le mur se trouvant devant lui de colère.

 _\- Je ne veux pas que ce salaud soit décrit comme quelqu'un de bien, pas après tout ce que Felicity a vécu. Elle ne doit pas aller en prison John_ , dit Oliver désespéré et en colère.

John avait mal de voir ses meilleurs amis acculés.

 _\- Je vais demander à Lyla de faire jouer ses relations pour faire apparaître des dossiers embarrassants sur les témoins de la partie adverse, il y en a forcément. Tes avocats n'auront plus qu'à les démonter._

Oliver hocha la tête par approbation.

 _\- En attendant tu vas aller la réconforter notre It Girl, elle en a besoin après cette journée. D'ailleurs Donna viendra demain matin avant la reprise du procès l'après midi, Lance m'a dit de te le dire avant qu'il ne quitte le palais tout à l'heure._

 _\- Ok. Je vais lui téléphoner vite fait avant de rejoindre Felicity, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle débarque morte d'inquiétude ce soir._

 _\- Je te comprends,_ dit John en souriant. _Une Smoak à la fois._

 _\- Oui, a_ dmit Oliver avec un semblant de sourire.

John mit la main sur son épaule.

 _\- Courage à vous deux._

 _Merci, dit l'archer appréciant l'inquiétude de son ami. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites Lyla et toi._

 _\- C'est à ça que la famille sert. »_

* * *

C'est après un appel un peu long à maman Smoak qu'Oliver rentra dans l'appartement. Après moment à appeler la jeune femme, l'archer trouva la porte de sa chambre à coucher fermée à clefs.

« _Felicity, est-ce que tu es là ?!_

Pas de réponses mais le jeune homme entendit des reniflements et des pleurs. L'informaticienne était définitivement là.

 _\- Felicity, laisse-moi entrer s'il te plait,_ demanda Oliver gentiment puis à force de refus commençait à désespérer. _Felicity ne m'oblige pas à défoncer la porte, tu sais que j'en suis capable._

Oliver n'entendit rien et commençait à se préparer pour foutre un coup de pied dans cette satanée porte lorsque le cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit, le jeune homme vit Felicity qui se tenait prostrée par terre en train de pleurer tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Cette image morcelait son cœur et le chauffer à vif. L'archer se précipita vers elle, qui se laissa faire et pleura contre lui.

 _\- Je vais aller en prison Oliver à cause de tout ces mensonges, c'est immonde ce que disent les gens sur moi !_

 _\- Tu n'iras pas en prison je te le promets,_ dit-il en lui embrassant le sommet de la tête. _On fait tout pour que tu n'y ailles pas._

 _\- Et ces regards ! C'était horrible !_

 _\- N'y fait pas attention Felicity, tu vaux mieux que toutes les personnes rassemblées dans cette salle… »_

Après au moins une heure au sol, Oliver put convaincre la jeune femme de prendre une douche avec lui et il la serra dans ses bras dans le lit, le seul endroit où elle arrivait à se sentir apaisé.

Le matin arriva vite car Oliver n'avait pu dormir correctement : les cauchemars de Felicity étaient revenus amplifiés, faute au procès sûrement. Il décida de préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour la jeune femme et lui apporta au lit avant l'arrivée de Donna. Au programme pancakes aux pépites de chocolat, café bien entendu, jus d'oranges pressé par ses soins, des viennoiseries et des fruits.

Oliver posa le plateau sur sa table de nuit et allait réveiller sa petite amie à grand renfort de baisers et de caresses. Mais d'abord, il contemplait la jeune femme, qui portait uniquement un de ses t-shirt et un shorty noir.

Felicity était endormie sur le côté, sa chevelure blonde scintillait avec les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Elle était si magnifique, pensait-il à cet instant, si paisible. Oliver avait pris cette habitude lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble après sa victoire face à Ra's.

L'archer se demandait comment il pouvait être si chanceux dans la vie, après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait subies et qu'il avait fait subir. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa vie, ou plutôt qu'il était entré dans son bureau d'It Girl, tout avait changé.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver le véritable amour après Laurel et pourtant, il l'avait trouvé et cela dépassait toutes ces années de souffrances et de noirceur. Bien sûr le chemin était encore pavé d'embûches mais quoiqu'il arrive Oliver ne voulait plus être séparé de Felicity un seul instant de sa vie.

Après encore une ou deux minutes de contemplation, Oliver réveilla l'informaticienne qui fut ravie de le voir à ses côtés et apprécia le petit déjeuner préparé par son petit ami avec amour.

* * *

Après un début de matinée très doux et réconfortant, Felicity accueillit sa mère qui était dans tous ses états. Oliver était resté à l'appartement ce matin mais travaillait dans le bureau attenant au séjour. Comme ça si la jeune femme avait besoin de lui pour contenir sa mère, il serait là.

Mais étonnamment Donna reprit vite ses esprits et ne cessa d'encourager sa fille. Son père fraichement retrouvé était venu lui aussi lui rendre une courte visite mais Felicity apprécia le geste de celui-ci.

Puis les amoureux se rendirent une fois de plus au palais de Justice pour la deuxième journée de procès où les choses tournèrent cette fois-ci en faveur de Felicity. De nouvelles preuves avaient été apportés (Merci Lyla !) qui discréditèrent les témoins présents à la barre la veille ainsi que ceux passés aujourd'hui.

Les témoins du côté de la défense de Felicity commencèrent à s'exprimer et les avocats adverses cherchaient la moindre chose pour déstabiliser les gens appelés mais ceux-ci restaient droits dans leur déclaration ce qui était un point positif.

La journée était terminée et Felicity angoissait déjà pour demain : elle était appelée à la barre et cela la terrifier. Pourtant elle avait travaillé ça avec ses avocats mais la panique la prenait. Oliver la rassura en lui disant qu'elle serait parfaite et qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Felicity était entendue à la barre et les avocats de la partie adverses se déchainèrent sur elle : _On vous voit clairement sur les caméras du trafic, il y a quelque années vous avait fait accusé un homme à tords, vos relations avec la victime était consenties, il y a même une vidéo le prouvant (_ on y voyait Felicity quand elle était jeune et qu'elle était sous l'emprise de James en pleine action avec ce dernier _,_ et elle n'avait pas l'air d'être non consentante^^ _),vous avez créer cette explosion exprès, par jalousie d'autres femmes fréquentées par le défunt,…, d'ailleurs vos relations amoureuses n'ont jamais été très stables (Oliver en pris pour son grade), il n »y a que le succès et l'argent qui vous intéressent comme votre mère qui n'a pas un passé propre…_

Felicity se sentait prise dans un tourbillon écœurant mais elle tenu le choc et dit ce qu'elle avait à dire. Ses avocats montrèrent des preuves accablantes sur James qui appuyer la légitime défense. De plus, elle avait de la chance, ses empreintes ne se trouvaient pas sur le dispositif explosif recueilli par la police scientifique.

C'est donc épuisée et silencieuse que Felicity s'assit dans le salon, bientôt suivi d'Oliver qui était plutôt secoué par toutes les horreurs qu'il avait entendu. La jeune femme avait refusé de manger ce soir et Oliver avait insisté pourtant, en vain.

Il se posa à côté de l'informaticienne et lui tint la main :

« _Il ne reste plus que demain et on sera fixé._

Felicity ne parla pas trop honteuse de tout ce qui avait été dit et montré aujourd'hui. Et Oliver avait bien comprit cela.

 _\- On savait que ça serait dur aujourd'hui mais tu t'en es sortie comme une championne, comme je t'ai toujours connu : une battante,_ dit l'archer avant de caresser la joue de sa petite amie. _Ce qu'on a pu voir ou entendre à ton sujet ne sont pas important. Je sais la merveilleuse et lumineuse personne que tu es vraiment, les autres n'ont qu'à aller se faire voir._

 _\- Je m'en veux que tu aies vu cette vidéo, c'était il y a longtemps et…_

Oliver embrassa la jeune femme pour la faire taire. C'était un baiser long, langoureux. Chacun retrouva son souffle et le jeune homme plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'It Girl :

 _\- On en fini avec le passé demain et dés qu'on sort du palais ensemble demain, car on en sortira ensemble, libres, promets moi de profiter de la vie et de te projeter dans le futur. Je t'aime Felicity._

La déclaration toucha la belle blonde, si fort qu'une larme s'échappa et roula sur sa joue qu'aussitôt Oliver embrassa pour la faire disparaître.

 _\- Promets le moi Felicity._

 _\- Je te le promets,_ dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent ensemble leur lit quelques minutes plus tard, Felicity caressa le visage d'Oliver, les deux amoureux se fixèrent intensément et la jeune femme murmura :

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver._

Oliver sourit et l'attira contre son corps. Les amoureux dormirent paisiblement cette nuit là.

Demain, l'un comme l'autre après le verdict de la cour serait fixés sur leur avenir.

* * *

 **Verdict lundi...hihi. Vos pronostics?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **Mes lecteurs,**

 **Comme prévu, voici le verdict tant attendu !**

 **Merci pour tous vos reviews dont ceux des guests (Olicity love, Evy…) à qui je ne peux répondre à cause du site.**

 **J'attends vos réactions avec une grande impatience ! Il reste encore quatre chapitres à cette fanfic.**

 **Bonne journée et surtout bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Ce moment d'angoisse, Felicity le vivait en ce moment. Les plaidoiries des deux parties avait été entendues ce matin et la délibération avait suivi jusqu'à maintenant.

L'informaticienne se tenait debout devant l'ensemble de la cour et écoutait le verdict :

 _« Pour le chef d'accusation d'homicide volontaire, l'accusée est reconnue non coupable._

Des cris de soulagements parvinrent du côté de la jeune femme.

 _\- Pour l'accusation de détention d'explosif et intention de les utiliser, l'accusée est reconnue non coupable. L'acte de légitime défense est retenu, Miss Smoak, vous êtes libres de quitter ce tribunal sans aucunes charges retenues._

Felicity mit un moment pour réaliser que tout était terminé. Elle le comprit lorsqu'elle se tourna vers un Oliver souriant au possible qui avait pris sa sœur, Roy et John dans ses bras. La jeune femme remercia ses avocats qui étaient fiers de leur travail.

La partie adverse quant à elle avait vite détalé.

Ce fut qu'en arrivant à l'appartement où sa mère et son père l'attendaient en plus de Lyla et de la petite Sarah que la jeune femme réalisa.

Oliver lui avait concocté une petite réunion surprise avec tout le monde (Roy, Théa, Curtis et son mari, le capitaine Lance). Une réunion simple où tout le monde avait apporté un petit quelque chose, en voyant cela, Felicity se précipita dans les bras de l'archer sous le regard surpris de tout le monde (enfin sauf John).

\- _Tu as fait ça pour moi ?_ lui demanda-t-elle émue. Oliver l'embrassa et lui répondit avec un sourire :

 _\- Je ferais tout pour toi Felicity. »_

Il y avait pas de doutes tout était terminé. La jeune femme remercia toute les personnes présentes savourant sa liberté retrouvée et son passé qu'elle pouvait enfin oublier pour se tourner vers un bel avenir.

* * *

Trois semaines après le verdict, les choses semblaient enfin sourirent à notre It Girl. Déjà la joie d'être libre, mais aussi de pouvoir se consacrer à sa future entreprise dont l'ouverture serait dans deux mois. Curtis était un amour comme codirecteur, à eux deux ils en étaient sûr, ils allaient faire de cette entreprise un atout majeur.

Outre cela, Felicity adorait toujours pouvoir aider lors des patrouilles mais le meilleur dans tout ça était que tous les soirs, la jeune femme rentrait chez elle avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

L'étincelle des moments à deux était toujours là et sur tout Felicity avait concrétisé les choses avec l'archer il y a quelques jours. Oliver avait tenu à faire les choses en grand pour cette nuit romantique lorsque sa douce lui ait dit qu'elle était prête à franchir le pas : fleurs, bain avec des pétales de roses rouges, bougies, un diner somptueux et surtout une attention et une tendresse incroyable.

Les amoureux avait passé une nuit passionnée et blanche, se prouvant leur amour plusieurs fois ce qui contenta l'informaticienne plus qu'elle ne l'avait espérer et surtout depuis la rendait insatiable.

Tellement insatiable que Felicity était venue aujourd'hui entre midi et deux au bureau d'Oliver (dieu merci il n'y avait personne pensa l'archer à ce moment là), vêtue d'une robe verte émeraude portefeuille et rien d'autre. Elle avait demandé à la secrétaire (seule âme présente) qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés, avait tourné la clef dans la serrure, et l'un et l'autre s'étaient lancer dans des ébats sauvages et enflammés sur le bureau du jeune homme.

Une fois la folie de leur orgasme respectif dissipé, Felicity reposait contre Oliver qui s'était rassie d'épuisement dans son fauteuil de maire.

« _C'était…wow !_ reconnut Oliver.

 _\- Je suis d'accord,_ répondit Felicity en lui souriant tout aussi épuisée.

 _\- On devrait organiser des rendez vous plus souvent^^_

Les deux jeunes gens rigolèrent.

 _\- La prochaine fois je te rends visite à ta société…_

 _\- Oliver, elle n'ouvre que dans deux mois,_ lui rappela Felicity en rigolant.

 _\- Justement, la patience ça me motive encore plus_ , répondit Oliver d'un sourire insouciant et de défi, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

L'un et l'autre se rhabillèrent en conséquence et remirent de l'ordre dans leur apparence. Felicity allait partir car Oliver avait une réunion très importante et prenante cette après-midi, mais il prit la femme qu'il aime dans ses bras.

 _\- Merci pour ce moment mon amour._

 _\- Merci à toi aussi,_ lui répondit-elle.

 _\- C'est toujours ok pour le restaurant ce soir ? 19h chez Table Salt ?_ (restaurant 3 étoiles).

 _\- Toujours ! Je t'enverrai un message pour te dire dès que j'y serais, à ce soir chéri »,_ répondit la jeune femme avant d'embrasser chastement son petit ami et de partir du cabinet, laissant Oliver rêveur.

Le jeune homme repris ses esprits puis retourna à son bureau. Trois semaines de bonheur s'étaient déjà passées et il avait hâte de découvrir les semaines à venir aux côtés de Felicity. En fait, il en avait une idée bien précise.

L'archer chercha dans le tiroir du bas de son bureau un petit écrin bleu marine où se trouvait la bague de fiançailles qu'il venait d'acheter la veille. Une bague en or blanc avec un diamant de taille raisonnable (Felicity n'aime pas le clinquant) entrelacé par le symbole infini. A l'intérieur, le jeune homme avait gravé lui-même une flèche.

Bien sûr il avait la bague de sa mère mais cette bague signifiait le passé pour lui et il ne voulait se tourner que vers l'avenir désormais.

Oliver avait parlé de ses intentions à Théa et à John qui furent ravis de la nouvelle. Le jeune homme allait faire sa demande ce soir au restaurant.

En regardant cette bague, l'archer visualisait sa partenaire et petite amie dans une belle robe blanche, devenir sa femme sous le regard de leurs proches. Puis il imaginait de jolies têtes blondes autour d'eux courant dans une belle maison ouvragée avec du terrain.

Oliver rigola tout seul. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être culcul parfois ! Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait avec Felicity et espérait qu'elle lui dise oui de tout son cœur.

Le jeune homme mis l'écrin dans sa veste et se préparait à recevoir les gens pour sa réunion importante, impatient pour ce soir.

* * *

Felicity n'avait rien de prévu cet après-midi et se fit une sortie shopping et détente avec Théa en vue de son diner avec Oliver le soir même.

Les filles s'étaient arrêtées dans une boutique de vêtements raffinés appréciée de la jeune sœur d'Oliver (bien que Felicity se foute de la valeur des vêtements, un magasin dépôt-vente aurait aussi bien fait l'affaire).

Au bout de cinq essayages, Felicity semblait désespérée mais une robe mise en exposition dans le magasin, qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant, l'attira. Le prix cependant beaucoup moins. La robe était longue et noire, moulant la taille, avec un col en V et des bretelles tombant sur les épaules. Une fermeture éclair doré de haut en bas était disposée dans le dos. Elle était juste sublime, selon les dires de Théa qui insista pour que la belle blonde l'essaye.

Le résultat fut sans appel :

 _« Mon dieu, tu es éblouissante Fel !_

Felicity se contemplait dans le miroir. La robe était élégante et sexy. La jeune femme resta une bonne vingtaine de minutes sans s'en rendre compte à se regarder, sans remarquer que Théa s'était absenter une petite minute pour passer un coup de fil à Roy.

La jeune femme reprit ses esprits et alla se changer. Cette robe était trop chère, même si elle avait les moyens de se l'offrir, et puis Oliver était toujours fan des robes qu'elle achetait aussi simples soient-elles. Elle remercia la vendeuse et sortit rejoindre Théa qui l'attendait tout sourire… avec un énorme sac de la boutique de vêtement qu'elle lui tendit. Felicity ouvrait de grands yeux ronds, puis entrouvrit le paquet : la robe était dedans.

 _\- Théa ?!_

 _\- C'est mon cadeau pour faire de mon frère un homme heureux_ , lui répondit sans attendre Théa avec un sourire de bonheur.

 _\- Comment tu… ? Le coup de fil, c'était du…_

 _\- Bidon ! Désolée mais je voyais que tu regardais cette robe avec envie, qui au passage te va à ravir, et en te voyant te contempler et faire un peu la tête en voyant l'étiquette, je savais que tu n'oserais pas l'acheter »._

Felicity voulut argumenter mais Théa lui parla d'un magasin de chaussures comme si de rien n'était. L'informaticienne serra la jeune sœur dans ses bras en la remerciant avant de continuer cette séance de shopping très agréable.

* * *

Le diner arriva vite et finalement ce fut Oliver qui arriva le premier au restaurant. Il avait essayé de joindre Felicity sans succès et commença à devenir nerveux jusqu'à ce que John l'appelle et lui dise qu'il emmenait l'It Girl ce soir, car sa voiture avait eue des ratés.

L'archer patienta encore à table une dizaine de minutes et lorsqu'il vit Felicity arriver, le restaurant, les gens autour, tout s'envola. La jeune femme li coupa le souffle : elle s'avança vers lui dans une belle robe noire dévoilant son corps magnifique et des talons aiguilles noirs avec un liseré doré sur le talon, les cheveux ramassés en chignon légèrement défait, pas de lunettes et un maquillage simple avec une bouche rouge qui lui donner envie de l'embrasser passionnément sur le champ.

Elle s'avança de manière gracieuse avec un sourire et des pommettes rougissantes car Oliver n'était pas le seul à la regarder. Felicity vit Oliver élégamment habillé dans un costume Hugo Boss noir parfaitement taillé qui le rendait hyper sexy et distingué à la fois.

Une fois arrivée à la table, Oliver embrassa délicatement la jeune femme avant de tirer sa chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit : c'est là qu'il vit la fermeture éclair et qu'il ravala sa salive tellement Felicity était resplendissante de beauté.

La soirée se passa avec délice, les deux amoureux profitant l'un de l'autre. Et enfin le dessert arriva : deux soufflés au chocolat avec de la crème chantilly sur le dessus.

Felicity ouvrit de grands yeux et s'exclama :

« _On dirait les soufflés que tu avais préparé avant qu'on soient dérangés par Laurel et ta sœur à Ivy Town !_

Oliver ne dit rien et souria :

 _\- Je les ai commandés spécialement car ce soir là je voulais faire quelque chose mais nous avons été interrompus._

Felicity regardait l'archer d'un air songeur et crut qu'elle allait faire une attaque quand elle vit soudain Oliver se lever, venir à ses côtés et se mettre à genoux en ouvrant un écrin où se trouvait une bague magnifique.

Les gens les regardaient mais Oliver s'en fichait et Felicity également.

 _\- Felicity tu es la femme la plus intelligente, gentille, belle qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. L'un comme l'autre avons vécu des épreuves terribles mais nous en sommes sortis plus fort ensemble. Je veux un avenir à tes côtés mon amour, un avenir plein de bonheur, d'enfants, de succès. Alors Felicity Meghan Smoak, acceptes-tu devenir ma femme ?_

 _\- Oui ! »_ répondit la jeune femme en pleurant de joie tandis qu'Oliver lui mettait la bague au doigt.

Les amoureux se levèrent et s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements des restaurateurs et des gens venus manger.

Oliver et Felicity se hâtèrent de prendre leur dessert et de payer car l'un et l'autre avait envie de savourer leur amour. D'ailleurs, ils n'atteignirent pas la chambre à coucher car Oliver n'avait pas pu attendre de descendre la fermeture Eclair de sa fiancée et commençait à lui faire l'amour sur le champ.

La nuit leur appartenait et un futur mariage allait vite arrivé.

* * *

 **Surpris? :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 **Chers lecteurs, voici la suite de la fanfic, qui du coup se terminera avec deux autres chapitres.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews et à Bizzle, Fernande, Evy et les autres guests anonymes :D**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée.**

* * *

L'annonce du mariage imminent du couple « Olicity », comme les habitants de la ville les avaient surnommés, fut accueilli par des réactions très contradictoires.

Certains appréciaient Felicity et étaient contents que leur maire ait enfin trouvé le bonheur, mais d'autres n'hésitaient pas à incendier Oliver de se marier à une criminelle (le verdict n'ayant pas fait l'unanimité chez certains^^).

Mais Oliver, Felicity et leurs proches n'en avaient rien à faire. Ce mariage se ferait dans la plus stricte intimité, les futurs mariés avaient gardés le lieu secret jusqu'à la dernière minute et brouillaient les piste en quittant la ville ensemble un ou deux jours de temps en temps, leurs proches également.

C'est donc trois mois après la demande d'Oliver que les amoureux s'apprêtaient à s'unir pour le restant de leur vie.

Tout le monde était réuni à Ivy Town, dans une maison que le couple avait finie par acheter en secret après qu'ils soient tombés sous le charme de cette maison ouvragée avec une façade en pierre à l'extérieur, un porche immense et des boiseries magnifiques à l'intérieur. Et surtout, une belle bibliothèque qui avait tapé dans l'œil de Felicity.

La maison avait beaucoup de terrain. Une grande partie jardin qui s'étendait jusqu'à la plage où l'on y accédait par un portillon. La maison avait été décorée par les amoureux de manière à la fois épurée avec tout de même quelques meubles anciens pour respecter le caractère de la demeure.

C'est donc dans leur chambre à coucher que Felicity se préparait. Lyla s'était occupée de la logistique fleurs, traiteur, pièce montée. John et Curtis s'étaient occupés des invités, de la décoration du lieu de cérémonie (le jardin) et du pasteur. Théa s'était occupée du maquillage et de la manucure de sa future belle sœur, non sans verser quelques larmes d'émotions.

Donna aidait sa fille pour s'habiller et se coiffer.

 _« Tu es resplendissante mon bébé !_ dit Donna une fois le tout achevé.

Les filles acquiesçaient et allaient bientôt se remettre à pleurer. Felicity sentait l'émotion la gagner :

\- _S'il vous plait les filles, si vous tenez à mon maquillage évitez de me faire pleurer_ , dit-elle en rigolant ce qui entraina tout le monde dans le rire.

 _\- Fel tu as reçu un cadeau de Caitlin et Oliver et toi vous avez un mot de Barry et de tous à Central City vous souhaitant leurs vœux de bonheur,_ dit Lyla en tendant à la belle blonde le cadeau en question.

Felicity découvrit dans le paquet enveloppé avec soin un bracelet en perles de culture. La jeune femme s'empressa de le mettre au poignet.

Niveau cadeaux, la belle blonde avait été gâtée : une pince à cheveux ouvragée pour faire tenir son voile par Donna, Théa et Lyla avait fait une sélection lingerie cochonne qui la fit rougir à fond. Même Sarah, qui était dans ses voyages dans le temps, avait pris le temps de lui faire parvenir une jarretière en dentelle bleu, histoire de marquer le coup, accompagnée d'un très joli mot.

D'un seul coup, Felicity regarda le miroir un peu attristée.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il Fel ?_ demanda Théa inquiète.

 _\- C'est juste que…_ _J'aurais tellement voulu que Laurel soit là aujourd'hui. Elle me manque._

Personne ne dit un mot. Laurel manquait à tout le monde même s'ils n'en parlaient pas souvent. Puis Donna prit la parole :

 _\- Tu sais chérie, elle sera avec nous aujourd'hui dans nos cœurs. C'était une fille très gentille et une amie dévouée. Et elle aurait voulu que tu profites du plus beau jour de ta vie._

 _\- Ta maman a raison,_ dit Lyla. _C'est un jour magnifique, Laurel aimerait qu'on fasse la fête comme il se doit. En attendant, je vais aller voir si Sara n'a pas mis de chocolat sur sa belle robe, sinon je tue John, et je te rejoins pour la marche nuptiale._

 _\- Ne tues pas John, Oliver a besoin de son témoin !_ répondit Felicity en rigolant.

 _\- En parlant de ça, je vais aller voir comment va mon frère,_ dit Théa avec un sourire _._ _A tout à l'heure Fel._

Donna après un discours trop mignon de maman s'éclipsa pour laisser Felicity un peu seule avant le grand moment.

La belle blonde avait beau se regarder dans le miroir, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Oliver et elle allaient vraiment franchir le pas.

Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte timidement :

 _\- Je peux entrer ?_

 _\- Bien sûr papa,_ répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Noah était très classe dans son costume gris clair avec une cravate assorti à ses yeux.

 _\- Tu es très élégant papa._

Le père s'avança, ne cessant de regarder sa petite fille portant la robe de mariée à merveille.

 _\- Tu es très jolie Felicity. Mon dieu le temps passe vite. Je te vois encore petite._

A ce souvenir la belle blonde flancha légèrement. Ça n'avait pas été une époque heureuse pour sa mère et elle. Noah avait compris la gêne de sa fille et se rattrapa aussitôt.

 _\- Felicity je sais que je ne peux pas effacer le passé et j'aimerais crois moi, mais l'important c'est que nous nous sommes retrouvés aujourd'hui et je suis content que tu me fasses faire partie de ta vie. Tu es devenue une jeune femme brillante, belle et exceptionnelle. Oliver a intérêt à comprendre la chance qu'il a de t'avoir dans sa vie._

 _\- Le discours du père…Tu sais bien qu'Oliver a un avantage en tant que Green Arrow,_ lui rappela la jeune femme en levant un sourcil, l'air amusé.

 _\- Peut être mais je suis ton père et surtout je suis très doué en informatique^^_

Le père et la fille rigolèrent, puis Noah prit sa fille dans ses bras.

 _\- Je t'aime ma chérie._

Cette déclaration émut profondément la belle blonde qui lui répondit la même chose.

 _\- Prête ?_

 _\- Oui »,_ dit l'It Girl avec un sourire nerveux en se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir et en prenant son bouquet avant de prendre le bras que lui tendait son père.

* * *

Oliver était légèrement nerveux au pied de l'autel où il attendait sa future femme. Digg et Roy étaient restés un peu avec lui le temps qu'il se prépare. Bien sûr il avait eu le droit au discours de John (genre si tu la fais souffrir je te tue^^) et il avait eu la visite de Théa. Mais la visite qui le toucha le plus fut celle de Donna Smoak.

Maman Smoak lui dit qu'elle était ravie de cette union et qu'elle le considérait comme son fils. Cette déclaration toucha l'archer au plus profond de son cœur car il aurait voulu que ses parents soient là pour le voir heureux.

Et le voilà qui se tenait au pied de cet autel dans le jardin de la maison de leur rêve. La marche nuptiale commença et Oliver failli pleurer tellement l'émotion était grande lorsque Felicity apparut dans l'allée.

La jeune femme avait une robe taille empire avec des pierres des bretelles jusqu'à la taille faisant paraitre à la robe un aspect vintage tout en étant raffinée, le reste de la robe étant en tissu blanc léger et fluide. _**(Note de l'auteur : si vous avez du mal à la visualiser, cherchez robe de mariée aria pretty little liars)**_

Felicity était coiffée avec un chignon bas avec une pince ouvragée tenant son voile mi-long. Son bouquet de fleur était composé de roses blanches et rouges avec des perles imitation perles de culture à l'intérieur, enlacé d'un ruban de satin blanc.

Les deux amoureux se sourirent instantanément, Felicity trouvant Oliver magnifique dans son costume noir.

La cérémonie fut chargée en émotion. Après des vœux passionnés, l'échange des alliances, les jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent avant de remonter l'allée main dans la main sous les applaudissements et les pétales de roses rouge et blanc.

La fête se passa merveilleusement. Le moment comique fut lorsque Felicity dû lancer son bouquet : ce fut Théa qui l'attrapa sous le regard de panique de Roy et le regard à demi réprobateur, à demi amusé d'Oliver.

La logistique faisait que tout le monde dormait à la maison ce soir là, donc la nuit de noce allait devoir attendre, mais lorsque Felicity et Oliver rejoignirent leur chambre, Théa leur avait fit une surprise et avait disposé un cœur en pétales de rose rouge sur leur lit, et une bouteille de champagne dans un saut remplit de glace avec deux coupes en cristal, accompagnés d'un mot.

 _ **« Tout mes vœux de bonheur à vous deux. Bienvenue dans la famille belle sœur - Théa. »**_

Oliver enlaça sans attendre un instant sa femme, avec un grand sourire :

 _« Enfin seul avec ma femme._

 _\- Oui mon cher mari,_ plaisanta Felicity.

 _\- Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux sur terre aujourd'hui,_ dit simplement Oliver, heureux et apaisé.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver. »_

Les mariés s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant de rejoindre leur lit après une douche…très cochonne et s'endormirent comme des masses une fois dans leur lit, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Le plus difficile après une fête aussi belle est souvent le retour au train train habituel.

C'est donc le lundi suivant la noce que les jeunes mariés reprirent leurs obligations respectives à Star City en y allant à reculons.

La société de Curtis et Felicity avait ouvert officiellement il y a un mois mais avec les préparatifs du mariage, l'informaticienne n'avait pu s'investir pleinement dedans, même si elle en était Co PDG.

Deux mois plus tard, les premiers chiffres tombèrent et Holt/Smoak Tech Enterprise avait un carnet de commandes bien rempli grâce au dispositif implanté sur la moelle épinière de l'informaticienne.

Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques réglages et les jeunes avaient tout fait pour que le dispositif soit abordable pour les hôpitaux qui désiraient l'utiliser sur leur patient de toute fortune.

L'entreprise employait des centaines de personnes et prévoyait d'ouvrir d'autres postes. Felicity était ravie de ce démarrage qui était une belle revanche contre le revers essuyé à Palmer Tech, dont la jeune femme avait été remerciée sans sommation. Son regret était de ne pas avoir honoré l'héritage de Ray et d'Oliver.

Oliver remplissait ses fonctions de maire et les réunions et les dossiers s'enchainaient à un rythme fou. Les seuls moments qu'il savourait étaient les patrouilles en Green Arrow et surtout, les moments passés avec sa femme.

L'un et l'autre s'accordaient à dire que ses moments étaient les plus important. Oliver remplit sa mission et vint faire l'amour à sa femme dans son bureau à la société.

* * *

Felicity depuis quelques temps (la faute à un dossier épineux sur lequel travaillait Oliver) se retrouvait seule à l'appartement les soirs où elle n'aidait pas pour les patrouilles.

D'habitude, l'archer lui laissait un message lui disant quand il rentrerait mais ce soir-là, rien. Sur le moment, Felicity essaya de ne pas paniquer et lui envoya un texto, après tout quand son mari travaillait et qu'il était à fond, il pouvait tout oublier.

La jeune femme posa son sac sur le canapé, enleva ses talons aiguilles, puis alla se servir un verre de vin avec le courrier en main. (Ouvrir les factures avec un verre de vin, ça passe toujours mieux^^).

Felicity en était à la troisième lettre lorsqu'elle crut entendre un léger bruit. Après un moment à écouter, la belle blonde se détendit. Etre seule des fois dans cet appartement la rendait parano. La jeune femme reprit l'ouverture de la lettre et fut prise de panique en voyant le contenu : un ruban bleu marine avec une plume, accompagné d'un mot :

 _ **« Mon ange, tu as cru que j'étais parti mais ce soir, tu vas mourir et t'envoler au paradis – James »**_

Felicity lâcha la lettre d'effroi et voulut appelait Oliver, l'appel sonnait dans le vide. La jeune femme appela John mais un bruit se fit entendre de nouveau : James était là.

* * *

 **Hihi ne me détestez pas. J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 **Mes chers lecteurs,**

 **Plein de reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Merci à tous.**

 **Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Hâte de lire vos réactions.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 _« Felicity ?_

 _\- John,_ murmura l'informaticienne, _James est vivant, il m'a envoyé un courrier et je n'arrive pas à joindre Oliver. Il est dans l'appartement John !_

 _\- J'arrive, prend une arme d'appoint,_ répondit le soldat en raccrochant pour se mettre en route.

L'It Girl regarda autour d'elle et saisit un grand couteau de cuisine, tremblant de tout son corps.

Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de se cacher. Au bout de quelques secondes, James apparut avec un gros sourire et une cicatrice (brûlure) sur la joue droite.

 _\- Bonsoir mon ange !_ lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

Felicity brandissait son couteau de leur côté du plan de table.

 _\- Sors d'ici, mes amis ne vont pas tarder à venir, je les ai appelé._

 _\- Oh mais tu vas venir avec moi…_

 _\- Certainement pas._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas revoir ton « mari » alors ?_

Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans le ventre de la belle blonde. Il avait kidnappé Oliver. James leva les mains en signe de reddition.

 _\- Tanpis, je le tuerai sans toi à mes côtés…_

 _\- Ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie !_ implora Felicity. _Je ferais ce que…_ commença la jeune femme qui commençait à sentir un étourdissement l'assaillir et posa sa main libre sur le plan de table.

Puis ça tilta :

 _\- Le vin, tu as…_

 _\- On est jamais trop prudent_ , dit James en se rapprochant de Felicity, lui prenant le couteau des mains et la portant dans ses bras. _En route mon ange, l'heure de ma vengeance arrivée »._

* * *

John arriva dans l'appartement et ne trouva personne, à part la lettre contenant le mot et le ruban, ce qui le mit en rage. Il n'avait pas réussi à joindre Oliver donc après avoir appelé le Capitaine Lance pour faire venir la police sur place, le soldat se rendit à l'hôtel de ville.

A son plus grand soulagement quand même, il trouva Oliver dans son bureau, très concentré dans son dossier. L'archer releva le nez et lorsqu'il vit la tête de John il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas :

 _"Qu'est ce qui se passe John ?_

Digg lui montra une photo de la lettre adressé à Felicity. Oliver crût se trouver mal sur l'instant. James était censé être mort ! Il regarda son téléphone qui était posé un peu plus loin et vit les appels manqués de sa femme et de John.

 _\- Où est-elle John ?_

 _\- Felicity m'a appelé en panique après avoir essayé de t'appeler et… le temps que j'arrive, elle n'était plus là. Il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte mais une bouteille de vin était ouverte avec du courrier à côté…_

 _\- Oui, Felicity aime bien ouvrir une bouteille avant d'éplucher le courrier…_

Oliver passa sa main sur son visage.

 _\- Il a dû empoisonner le vin,_ constata l'archer avec le cœur qui se serrait peu à peu en regardant sa photo de mariage posée sur le bureau. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça recommence John, il était censé être mort ce fils de pute ! Dieu sait ce qu'il va vouloir lui faire…_

 _\- Oliver ne commence pas à penser ça. Maintenant on va retourner à l'appartement pour voir Lance._

Juste quand les deux amis allaient sortir du bâtiment, un numéro inconnu appela l'archer :

 _\- Où est-elle ?!_ hurla Oliver sachant pertinemment que c'était James au bout du fil.

 _\- Ah…_ tu aimerais bien le savoir, répondit James en rigolant _. Pour l'instant mon bel ange blond fait un petit somme mais je compte bien en profiter et de la faire jouir comme une vraie salope…_

 _\- Si tu la touches…_

 _\- Tu crois que j'attends ta permission pour le faire ?!_ répondit sarcastiquement James. _Mais tu sais quoi ? Avant d'en finir avec elle, je vais t'accorder une entrevue. Juste toi et moi. Si je vois un seul flic ou collègue aux alentours…je l'égorge._

 _\- Le lieu du rendez-vous ?_

 _\- L'entrepôt abandonné entre la 7_ _ème_ _avenue et le tournant avant circus street. Viens seul._

Oliver entendit que James avait raccroché et se contrôla pour ne pas balancer le téléphone contre le mur.

 _\- Il m'a dit de venir seul._

 _\- Oliver…_

 _\- Non Digg,_ dit fermement le jeune homme, _j'y vais seul, je vous appelle quand c'est terminé. La vie de Felicity est en jeu._

 _\- Ok. J'avertis Lance de ce qui se passe._

 _\- Si dans deux heures je ne suis pas revenu, fait intervenir l'équipe et Lance._

 _\- Ok. Revenez tous les deux sain et sauf et bute ce connard_ , ordonna John à son meilleur ami.

 _\- Promis. »_

Oliver se mit à conduire à toute vitesse, s'arrêta vite fait dans son second repère histoire de s'armer puis de reprendre un téléphone et arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard au lieu de rendez vous. D'apparence, le bâtiment ne semblait pas abriter âme qui vive.

Le jeune homme était déterminé et entra dans le bâtiment. James pouvait prier car Oliver allait lui régler son compte en espérant qu'il n'ait pas touché à sa femme. Dans ce cas-là, rien ne pourrait arrêter l'archer qui sombrerait pour de bon dans les ténèbres.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à inspecter les lieux, Oliver trouva une lettre lui étant adressée avec un ruban bleu et une plume.

La lettre révélait le vrai lieu de rencontre. L'archer cria de rage. Ce fils de pute gagnait du temps pour pouvoir profiter de Felicity.

* * *

Felicity se réveilla et mis deux secondes avant de paniquer mais les liens qui la serrait étaient trop puissants.

Elle était attachée mains et pieds sur un lit en fer forgé ouvragé, des draps de satin bleu et plein de plumes blanches l'entourant. Elle faillit vomir quand elle vit que ce taré l'avait déshabillé et lui avait mis juste une nuisette blanche cette foi-ci.

La jeune femme tirait tellement sur ses liens qu'elle sentait une douleur enflammant ses poignets.

 _« Attention mon ange, n'abime pas tes poignets délicats. Ça serait dommage tu as une peau parfaite,_ dit James en la contemplant sur le lit. _Oh et inutile d'hurler, personne t'entendra ici, nous sommes enfin seuls._

 _\- Où est Oliver ?! Tu ne lui as pas fait de mal ?!_

James s'approcha et lui donna une claque :

 _\- Nous nous retrouvons enfin et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses c'est à ce connard._

 _\- Mon mari,_ cracha Felicity.

Le beau brun regarda la main gauche de Felicity et vit sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance.

 _\- Voyez vous ça…il en s'est pas foutu de ta gueule,_ dit-il en enlevant les bagues avec force des doigts de l'It Girl qui se débattait comme elle pouvait.

Le jeune homme s'avança entre les cuisses de la jeune femme, les caressa puis posa son corps sur le sien en murmurant :

 _\- Peut être que les papiers sont officiels mais tu m'appartiens à jamais, et si je ne peux pas t'avoir, Oliver ne le pourra pas non plus »._

C'est là que James avança le long couteau de cuisine et parcourut le corps de la jeune femme avec…


	18. Chapter 18 et fin

**Chapitre 18 et fin**

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **Voila le dernier chapitre de Blond Angel que j'ai adoré écrire.**

 **Merci encore à tout ceux qui me suivent : Lulzime Velioska, Amazing destiny, Haruka Endo et tant d'autres. Merci à Evy, Sverine, Olicity love, Fernande, Ally84 et aux anonymes guests.**

 **J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions pour ce dernier chapitre.**

 **A très bientôt pour une autre fic et bonne lecture :D**

 **Allylicity**

* * *

Oliver avait envoyé un texto à John pour l'avertir du changement de lieu en priant que ça soit le bon. Il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville et ce ne fut que trois quart d'heure plus tard que l'archer arriva sur place.

Une imposante villa de trois étages avec une multitude de pièce, comme les aimait James : il en était sûr, il était arrivé à destination. L'archer prit ses précautions et entra doucement dans la villa. Ce qui le surpris fut l'absence de gardes…James tenait cette affaire personnelle.

Puis un cri glaçant le transperça :

« _Felicity !_

L'archer essayait de se concentrer pour localiser le cri mais en une seconde plus un son. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et il ne cessait d'appeler la jeune femme.

James apparut, le tenant en joug. Oliver distingua une brulure sur sa joue et du sang dans le coin de sa bouche. Felicity ne se laissait pas faire.

 _\- Poses tes armes à terre et balance-les vers moi du pied._

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et une fois qu'il était sûr de son coup, James souria en tenant toujours en joug l'archer :

 _\- Ravi de te voir enfin à bon port mais tu sais avec les flics on est jamais trop prudent._

 _\- Je suis venu seul._

 _\- Parfait, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer._

Oliver bouillonnait de rage mais il gardait la tête froide pour sa femme _._

 _\- Où est Felicity ?_

 _\- Ah…bonne question n'est-ce pas…et non, n'avances pas sinon je te tire dessus,_ dit James qui voyait Oliver voulant avancer pour lui casser la gueule.

 _\- Où est-elle ?_ articula l'archer.

 _\- Tu sais j'en ai voulu à Felicity de vouloir me tuer mais le soir de l'explosion, un de mes gardes avait comprit le problème et s'était jeté devant moi. L'impact fut moindre et j'ai pu me sauver. J'ai juste échangé les dossiers dentaires pour faire croire à ma mort et j'attendais mon heure pour faire payer cette salope de première,_ dit James avec une lueur de folie dans le regard. _Puis j'ai vu qu'elle t'avait épousé, comme si elle pouvait m'oublier^^ Donc j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait qu'une solution…_

Oliver sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus :

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?_

James souria de plus belle :

 _\- Ta Felicity je l'ai saigné comme une truie après l'avoir baiser avec force et entrain. Elle a crié mon prénom de plaisir quatre fois, elle était tellement mouillée et son nectar était délicieux entre ses cuisses._

Le beau brun montra un grand couteau plein de sang avec un sourire et jeta la bague de fiançailles et l'alliance de la jeune femme à un Oliver aveuglé par la tristesse et par la rage. James termina son dialogue triomphant :

 _\- Si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, personne le peux maintenant._

Et là, Oliver dégaina ses flèches aux poignets bien qu'il avait cachés dans sa manche avant le flingue de James. Il blessa James à l'épaule et partit se mettre à couvert pendant que le beau brun tirait en rafale dans sa direction.

La bataille fit rage et Oliver eut enfin un bon angle d'attaque. La première flèche atteignit James à la main tenant le flingue et la seconde atterrit près du cœur. Oliver avait fait exprès de rater de quelques centimètres pour le tuer de ses propres mains.

L'archer pleurait de rage et de désespoir tout en défonçant le crane de James de ses poings. Les coups pleuvaient et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Digg la cinquième fois qu'Oliver arrêta : James était bien mort cette fois-ci.

 _\- Oliver, arrête, c'est fini,_ dit son ami sur un ton grave en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Oliver regarda une dernière fois James et continua à pleurer en disant à Digg :

 _\- Il a tué Felicity avec un couteau, il l'a touché…Il…_

 _\- Viens, le capitaine Lance est en route, sortons de là…_

Un cri se fit entendre, strident et Oliver se sentit revivre. Les amis se ruèrent dans les étages ensemble, Oliver était comme fou. Elle était en vie !

Après deux minutes interminables, John enfonça la porte les séparant et ils pénétrèrent vite à l'intérieur : Felicity se trouvait prostrée dans un coin de la chambre, prête à riposter mais blanche, les cheveux en bataille, les traces des larmes sur ses joues, la nuisette blanche arrachée et du sang coulant de son abdomen qu'elle comprimait comme elle pouvait.

Les deux amis se précipitèrent vers elle, Oliver lui embrassant les cheveux tandis que John comprimait la blessure, puis appeler les secours et avant de chercher d'autres blessures. L'archer embrassa sa femme en pleurant, leur front se touchant :

 _\- Il a essayé de me violer mais j'ai réussi à défaire un de mes liens aux poignets et je l'ai frappé. Il a commencé à me poignarder mais il a entendu du bruit et il a fermé la porte à clef._

 _\- Il m'a dit que tu étais morte,_ dit Oliver d'une voix brisée.

 _\- Et moi il m'a dit qu'il t'avais kidnappé et qu'il allait te tuer ! Et…oh mon dieu Oliver, tes mains !_

Oliver les regarda et elles étaient en sang. Il rassura immédiatement sa femme.

 _\- Ce n'est pas le mien. Quand il m'a dit que tu étais morte, j'ai vrillé et je lui ai défoncé la tête. C'est bien fini cette fois-ci"._

John confirma et les secours arrivèrent pour prendre les mariés en charge.

Oliver fut vite soigné une fois arrivé à l'hôpital mais Felicity avait besoin d'une intervention à l'abdomen. De plus la jeune femme avait perdu beaucoup de sang, donc il fallut agir vite.

Après 6h d'attente et d'angoisse pour Oliver, Donna Smoak, Noah et tout le monde, Felicity fut conduite dans sa chambre. L'intervention avait été longue du fait de la perte de sang importante mais le chirurgien assura à l'archer que l'informaticienne allait vite récupérer.

Oliver demanda aussitôt à la voir et rester auprès de sa femme. La belle blonde dormait du fait de l'anesthésie qui n'était pas totalement dissipée. Ses beaux parents étaient restés également, mais les voyant épuisés, Oliver leur dit qu'il restait et qu'il leur donnerait des nouvelles dés que leur fille se réveillerai. Les deux parents remercièrent vivement l'archer pour avoir stopper James.

Le reste de l'équipe était rentrée à la demande d'Oliver. Ils promirent de venir rendre visite à Felicity demain et avant de partir John remis à son ami quelque chose d'important.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Oliver sentit la main de sa femme bouger (il s'était légèrement assoupi sur la chaise à côté). Felicity ouvrit les yeux :

 _« Hey,_ lui dit le jeune homme en lui embrassant la main. _Bienvenue parmi nous._

 _\- L'opération s'est bien passée_ ? demanda d'une voix pâteuse l'informaticienne qui tenter de se relever mais en fut incapable du fait de l'anesthésie.

 _\- Très bien_. _Le chirurgien m'a assuré que tu allais vite te rétablir._

Felicity souria. Son mari lui tenait toujours la main… Au regard de la jeune femme qui s'attarda sur sa main nue, Oliver comprit :

 _\- John m'a donné quelque chose avant de partir,_ lui dit-il avec un sourire avant de sortir de sa poche la bague de fiançailles et l'alliance toutes deux nettoyées et étincelantes.

 _\- Oh,_ s'exclama l'It Girl en ayant une ou deux larmes d'émotions coulant le long de ses joues _. Il les a retrouvés !_

 _\- Oui chérie._

Oliver passa de nouveau les bagues au doigt de la jeune femme et finit par les embrasser, puis par embrasser sa femme sur les lèvres.

 _\- C'est fini cette fois Oliver ?!_ demanda Felicity encore choquée par les événements.

 _\- C'est bien fini mon amour »._

* * *

 **(Epilogue)**

Deux ans et demi après à Ivy Town, par un bel après-midi, le weekend.

Oliver n'aurait pu être plus heureux.

Son ainé William avait été autorisé par Samantha à venir passer le weekend à la maison et tous les deux s'amusaient avec Connor, un an et demi, fruit de l'amour de l'archer et de Felicity, très peu de temps après les événements avec James.

William et Connor ressemblaient surtout à leur père, au grand désespoir des deux mamans. Oliver devait rivaliser d'ingéniosité avec sa femme pour éviter à Connor de se blesser dans ses excès de casse cou.

En parlant de Felicity, celle-ci sortit de la maison et s'installa dans le rocking chair blanc en bois sous le porche immense de la maison, l'air faisant virevolter sa robe bleu pastel fluide lui arrivant au dessus du genou. Oliver ne se lassait pas de la beauté de la femme de sa vie.

Le jeune homme laissa Connor et William ensemble à l'ombre d'un grand saule de la propriété et alla rejoindre sa femme qui était en train de donner le biberon à la dernière venue de la famille Queen : Hayley, âgée de trois semaines. Oliver embrassa Felicity puis caressa la main de son adorable fille qui avait les yeux de sa mère.

« _Comment va ma fille ?_

 _\- A merveille,_ répondit Felicity avec un grand sourire. _A côté de Connor qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer les premiers mois c'est du gâteau !_

Oliver rigola. C'est vrai que leur début en tant que parents n'avaient pas été de la tarte. Même si Connor était un petit garçon craquant et adorable, les premiers mois n'avaient pas été faciles mais le couple avait tenu bon.

 _\- Tu veux que je prenne la suite mon amour ?_ se proposa Oliver qui avait très envie de profiter d'un moment tranquille avec sa fille.

 _\- Si tu veux, de toute façon j'ai promis à William de manger une coupe de glace avec lui et je mettrais Connor à la sieste avant._

Felicity embrassa sa fille sur le front et la donna à Oliver, qui avant de s'installer dans le rocking chair, regarda sa femme avec amour et l'embrassa langoureusement.

 _\- Hum j'adore quand tu m'embrasse comme ça,_ soupira d'envie l'informaticienne.

 _\- Parfait parce que je compte bien recommencer ce soir quand on sera seulement tous les deux »,_ murmura d'un air salace l'archer.

Felicity embrassa une dernière fois son mari et alla chercher William et Connor. William et elle s'entendaient à merveille et surtout enfin ils profitaient tous ensemble d'un weekend mérité dans la maison de leur rêve.

Oliver alla bientôt finie son mandat de maire et continuait ses activités de justicier de façon modérée car il laissait le flambeau à la nouvelle équipe qu'il avait créé avec John, Théa, Felicity, Quentin Lance, Curtis et Roy. Felicity et Curtis avait une entreprise en pleine ascension et Curtis et son mari avaient adopté depuis peu.

Tout le monde avait avancé : John et Lyla attendaient un heureux événement et Sara attendait avec impatience la venue de sa petite sœur ou de son petit frère. Roy avait fait sa demande à Théa, le couple ayant ouvert une entreprise dans l'événementiel, et le mariage se profilait dans moins d'un mois.

Felicity savourait ce bonheur qu'elle crut à un moment impossible à atteindre mais le passé était derrière elle et l'avenir s'annonçait plein de joie.


End file.
